The Love of a Hero
by FamousWolf
Summary: You grew up with Toshinori Yagi and have been in love with him since your days at UA. After Toshinori begins dating someone else, you disappear without saying anything to him. 18 years later, you return to Japan, but you're not alone. You now have a 4 year old son whose father is the most wanted man in the world. Will the old flames between you and Toshinori be reignited?
1. Story Info

**Note**: This story will contain a modern era version of Shanks from One Piece and an OC. I own nothing of My Hero Academia or One Piece or anything else that you recognize from other manga or comics. While Shanks will be a romantic interest in this story this is mainly a Toshinori/All Might X Reader story.

(F/N)= First Name

(L/N)= Last Name

(N/N)= Nick Name

(E/C)= Eye Color

(H/C)= Hair Color

(H/L)= Hair Length

(H/N)= Hero Name

AGE: 38 (For the purpose of this story Toshi is also 38.)

FAMILY: Ichigo (L/N) {your son}

QUIRK: super strength.

PERSONALITY: usually laid back and carefree, but when you're fighting crime or saving people from natural disasters you become serious. You easily get flustered around any guy that you like. Since you are a first time mother you often become bewildered about some situations involving your son.

YOUR COSTUME: white sleeveless bodysuit, blue gloves that go up to your elbows, blue knee-high boots, and a long red cape.

INFO ABOUT YOUR SON (OC):

NAME: Ichigo (L/N)

AGE: 4

APPEARANCE: Bright red hair, emerald green eyes, and a round cute chubby face due to not having lost his baby fat yet.

FAMILY: You (mother)

Shanks Le Roux (father)

NICK NAMES: Little Red (everyone)

My Ray of Sunshine (you)

Little Hero (Shanks Toshinori)

Lil' Strawberry (you Shanks)

QUIRK: super strength like you and powers like Shanks (NOTE: Ichigo doesn't use his quirks unless he absolutely has to.)

PERSONALITY: happy-go-lucky like his father, very brave, sweet, and caring. He's very shy around people he doesn't know. He loves you and his father with all his heart. He always stands up for his friends and family, but only fights when he has to. Of course, he does occasionally throw a tantrum just like any other 4 year old. His favorite heroes are you and All Might. (He also considers his father as one of his heroes even though the world sees Shanks as a villain.)

INFO ABOUT SHANKS:

NAME: Shanks Le Roux

AGE: 39

APPEARANCE: Bright red hair, chocolate brown eyes (when he's not using his quirk), three scars over his left eye, and a light goatee around his mouth. He's 6 foot 6 inches and muscular. He's missing his left arm.

FAMILY: Ichigo (L/N) {son}

NICK NAMES: Boss (Red Haired Mob members)

Red Hair (everyone)

Obnoxious Red-headed Idiot (you)

Sweet Wonderful Fool (you)

The Red Menace (Pro Heroes)

Public Enemy No. 1 (media, heroes)

QUIRK: dragon kaiju-class, but very rarely transforms. In his human form, his reflexes and senses are enhanced and he is able to call forth certain aspects of his quirk without fully transforming.

PERSONALITY: charming, goofy, laid-back, and carefree. He genuinely cares about you, Ichigo, and his men. It's really hard to anger him unless someone hurts someone he cares about.

IMPORTANT NOTES: Shanks is the Mob Boss of The Red Haired Mob, which is a criminal organization in the United Kingdom (mainly focused in Ireland). They steal from corrupt major companies and politicans all over the world and donate the money to truly needy causes. Even though they are doing good deeds with the things they steal, they're still committing crimes and so they are wanted all around the world. Especially Shanks, because he has killed several really bad villains and members of law enforcement so corrupt that they should have been labeled as villains, but weren't due to their powerful connections.


	2. The Past

**Chapter 1: The Past.**

You have just moved back to Japan after living in Ireland for the past 18 years. The reason for moving back to your home country is simple: for the safety of your four year old son, Ichigo. Unfortunately, some rather nasty enemies of yours recently found out that you have a son and were planning on kidnapping him to get to you, but thanks to some underground contacts of Ichigo's father, Shanks Le Roux, you were tipped off in time. After the villains were dealt with by Shanks; being a hero you decided not to ask Shanks questions about what he did to the villains for your own peace of mind; you decided to leave Ireland and return to your homeland of Japan.

At first Ichigo is very upset about the move because it means he will be away from his father. But after a little coaxing from you and Shanks promising repeatedly to come to Japan to visit him, Ichigo cheers up. After all, Japan is where his favorite hero, All Might, lives. Shanks isn't very happy about your decision to move either, but he understands why you need to. Villains in Ireland now know that you have a son and while Shanks could easily get them to back off Ichigo by letting them know that the little red haired boy is his son, that very same fact will only bring the Pro Heroes down on you. After all, Shanks is known as Public Enemy Number 1 throughout the world.

Just how you ended up having the child of the most wanted criminal in the world is a very interesting story. It all started 18 years ago when Toshinori Yagi, the man that you have been in love with since your school days, started dating someone else.

You and Toshinori had been friends since you were both ten years old. You went to grade school together then middle school. When the time came to apply for UA you weren't sure what to do. What if you got in but Toshinori didn't? After all, you had a quirk but he didn't. Then the day of the entrance exam came and Toshinori blew everyone away with his newfound quirk to take first place. Needless to say, you were stunned.

It was during your UA school days that you realized that you had fallen in love with Toshinori, but you were too afraid of ruining your friendship to say anything.

After graduating from UA, you both traveled over seas to do hero work aboard; Toshinori chose to go to America while you went to Ireland. A year later, you both returned to Japan and were reunited. Much to your dismay, the feelings you had for Toshinori were still there. For the next year, you and Toshinori worked together as a crime fighting duo. The two of you were a perfect team and quickly became known as The Invincible Duo.

Then the day came when Toshinori met a hero called Crystal and he didn't hesitate to ask the beautiful blonde woman out. Heartbroken, you decided to leave Japan and return to Ireland. You never said anything to Toshinori, you just disappeared.

Ten years later, you were a very famous and popular pro hero in the United Kingdom. Due to your fame, you were given the task of capturing the most wanted man in the world, Shanks Le Roux, by the hero agency that you worked for. For the next four years you chase after Shanks trying to apprehend him, but he always manages to escape. He would never attack you, only dodge your attacks while he flirted and teased you. Even though you never held anything back while fighting him, you never managed to land a single punch.

Then the day came when you were chasing Shanks and ran into a very powerful villain called Doomsday. The villain proved to be too much for you and would of killed you if Shanks hadn't returned to help you. He became worried about you when he noticed you were no longer chasing him, so he backtracked to where he last saw you. He arrived just in time to see the monstrous villain trying to crush your skull between his huge hands. Shanks managed to mortally wound the monster and save your life. He took your broken and unconscious body back to his headquarters and had his doctor tend to your injuries. Both of your legs had been broken along with your right arm. Your left arm had been forcibly ripped from its socket and almost torn from your body. Several of your ribs had been shattered and one of your lungs had collapsed. Your spine and skull had both sustained hairline fractures, which worried Shanks immensely. The doctor said that you were incredibly lucky to even be alive and if you pulled through all the healing treatments that there was a good chance that you would be paralyzed. But lady luck was on your side, even though the doctor told you that if you ever take another powerful blow to the spine you will be left paralyzed. You spent the next year in recovery at Shanks' base. During that time, Shanks helped you with your physical therapy and you discovered what the Red Haired Mob were actually doing...stealing from corrupt major corporations who made their fortunes either illegally or by exploiting others' misfortunes and then donating all of the money to truly needy charities. You also found out that Shanks himself has taken out several major villains, Doomsday included. Even though you do not like the way he helped people, the fact of the matter is, that's what he was doing...Not a cent of the stolen money ever went into his or any of his men's pockets.

Over time the two of you got to know each other better and, for the first time since Toshinori, you found yourself falling in love. Days spent in each others' company soon included passionate nights spent in bed together. He was the first and only man you ever slept with.

Eventually, the time came when you and Shanks had to part ways. You were fully recovered and had to return to the hero agency. Shanks had asked you to stay with him, but you told him that you couldn't follow him down the path that he was on...that your path was that of a Hero. And, while you no longer viewed him as a villain, he was technically a vigilante and if your paths ever crossed again you would be have to bring him to justice. So the two of you said your farewells, but not before he gave you an untraceable disposable cell phone just in case you ever needed to reach him.

Two months later, you used the phone to call and tell him that you were pregnant. You knew that you could never turn him into the police now. During your pregnancy, he would frequently visit you to check on you and see if you needed anything. He was even by your side when you gave birth to Ichigo. After you got out of the hospital, he would still frequently visit you and his son. He was always there for major holidays like birthdays, Christmas, and New Year's Eve.

And now, due to some villains' attempt at kidnapping your son, you and your son are starting a new life in a place where nobody knows who Ichigo's father is and where everybody has forgotten about who you are.

Or at least that's what you thought...it turns out there's still one person in Japan who remembers you and who thinks about you a lot.


	3. New Neighbors

**Chapter 2: New Neighbors.**

**A/ N**: **Bold** means someone is speaking in English. **_Bold Italics_** means someone is speaking in Gaelic.

You sigh in relief as you finish putting away the last of the dishes. "Finally! I'm done unpacking everything in the kitchen!" You put your hands on your hips and lean backwards, trying to pop your back. "Now to see how Ichigo is doing with his room." You make your way out of the kitchen of your small apartment and then through the living room to a short hallway. Here there are three doors: the door on the left leads to your bedroom, the door on the right leads to your son, Ichigo's, room, and the door at the end leads to the bathroom. The door to Ichigo's room is open and you see your adorable red haired son arranging his hero chibi dolls on his bed. Of course, chibi you and All Might are front and center on the bed. Looking around the room, you see utter chaos: there's piles of clothes and toys all over the floor. You sigh and enter the room. You begin picking up Ichigo's clothes, folding them, then putting them away in his dresser drawers. You watch as Ichigo hugs his All Might chibi tightly, **"Momma? Do you think we will meet All Might while we're here?"**

You hum and smile at him, **"I don't know, lil' Strawberry. His headquarters are located in Minato and we live in Musutafu...but anything is possible." **You continue to fold clothes and put them away, **"Did you know, mommy used to work with All Might?"**

Ichigo's face lights up in excitement, **"Really?!"**

**"Yep. Pick up your toys and I'll tell you about it."**

He jumps up off of his bed, "**Okay**!"

Ichigo begins to pick up his toys and put them away. You smile fondly, **"I knew All Might long before he was a hero. I first met him when we were ten years old. He was being picked on by the school bullies because his quirk hadn't manifested yet and I decided to help him. After that day, we became the best of friends. Shortly before taking our entrance exam for UA, his quirk finally manifested."**

**"What exactly is All Might's quirk, momma?"**

You frown slightly, **"I don't know. I don't think anyone knows except for All Might himself. Anyway, All Might and I both ended up getting into the hero course at UA. After we graduated, he went to America for a while and I went to Ireland for a year."**

**"Is that when you met daddy?"**

You finish folding and putting away Ichigo's clothes. **"No, I met your father many years later. Once I returned to Japan, I ran into All Might again while fighting a team of villains and we decided to team up to take them down. We were a duo for a year before I moved to Ireland. I haven't seen him in person since."** Ichigo puts the last of his toys away, **"Now how about we go out to eat?"**

**"Can we get ice cream after?"**

"**Of course, we can."**

"**Can I wear my new All Might shirt?"**

You chuckle, "**I don't see why not."** You pull the blue shirt with red and white patterns on it like on All Might's costume out of the shirt drawer. Ichigo pulls off the shirt he's currently wearing over his head and you slip the new shirt on.

The two of you then leave your new apartment and as you're locking the door, the neighboring door to the right of yours opens and a teenage boy with green hair, green eyes, and freckles on his cheeks steps out. The boy nearly runs into you, but manages to stop in time. He quickly apologizes, "I'm so sorry, ma'am!" He bows to you.

Ichigo hides behind your legs. You wave off the teenager's apology, "It's okay. No harm done."

A green haired, fluffy woman with green eyes walks out of the same door as the teenage boy. "Izuku? What's going on?" She sees you and Ichigo, "Oh! You must be our new neighbors! My name is Midoriya Inko and this is my son Izuku." She says bowing and Izuku follows her lead, bowing as well while saying a quiet hello.

You bow back to them, "I'm (L/N) (F/N). And this bashful little fellow is my son Ichigo. **Come on out and say hello to our new neighbors, little red."**

"**_I don't want to, momma."_** Ichigo buries his face into your legs causing you to chuckle.

The new language peaks Izuku's interest and he curiously asks, "I know that you spoke to Ichigo-san in English, but I've never heard the language that he responded in. May I ask where you are from (L/N)-san?"

"Well, we just moved here from Ireland, but I was born in Japan. I moved to Ireland 18 years ago." You nudge Ichigo, "**Stop being rude to our neighbors, Ichigo. Come out and greet them like I showed you."**

Ichigo slowly steps out from behind your legs. He bows, "Hello. It's very nice to meet you." He then returns to hiding behind your legs.

You chuckle slightly, "Please forgive Ichigo for his rudeness earlier. He's still learning Japanese customs."

"Oh, that's okay. Don't worry about it, (L/N)-san!" Inko says with a big smile.

Izuku bends down to be at eye level with Ichigo, "Hi. I see that you're wearing an All Might shirt. Do you like All Might?"

Ichigo pulls his face away slightly, "He's my favorite hero along with momma."

Izuku and Inko look surprised, "You're a hero, (L/N)-san?! Are you famous? What's your hero name? What quirk do you have? Can I see it sometime? Do you mind if I take notes about you?" Izuku eagerly asks one question after another in rapid succession.

You blink in surprise, "Whoa...one question at a time please." You hear a small giggle from Ichigo. "Yes, I am a hero, but I'm going to be focusing more of my time teaching the next generation of heroes at UA in 4 months than fighting crime."

Izuku's eyes widen, "You're going to be a teacher at UA?!"

"Yep! I'm famous in Ireland, but I'm sure that nobody in Japan remembers me. My hero name is (H/N) and my quirk..."

Izuku gasps loudly and there are now stars in his eyes. "Wait! You mean you're (H/N)?! The same (H/N) that used to be in a crime fighting duo with All Might?!"

You smile at him, "The very same and I was apparently wrong when I thought that nobody would remember me here. Are you going to be taking the entrance exam for UA, Midoriya-san?"

He nods happily, "Yep! I'm training almost every day in the mornings and after school. I get Sunday off to rest. What course are you going to be teaching (L/N)-san?"

"That's good. I will be teaching Advanced Hero Basics and I will also be helping with Foundational Hero Basics. I hope to see you there Midoriya-san." You bow to the mother and son.

They bow back and Inko cheerfully says, "If there's anything that you ever need, just knock on our door and we'll be happy to help."

You rub the back of your neck, "Actually, do you know of any family restaurants in the area? I haven't been here for years and the only place I can think of is Jiraiya's and that's not exactly a kid friendly environment."

"There's a restaurant not very far from here near Tatooin Station. I used to take Izuku there when he was younger. I believe it's called Baratie's. Jiraiya's closed nearly 7 years ago when he unfortunately passed away."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to stopping by and seeing that old pervert again." You see Izuku blush at the word pervert.

Ichigo tugs on your pant leg, "**Momma, what's a prevert?"**

You laugh when Ichigo mispronounces the word, "**A pervert is a man who likes to flirt and chase after women way too much.**"

Ichigo frowns, "**But daddy likes to flirt and chase you...does that mean daddy is a prevert?"**

You toss back your head back and laugh loudly. "**Yes, it does. And the next time you talk to him on the phone make sure you call him that, sweetheart."** You chuckle to yourself.

"Oh, does your husband not live with you?" Inko asks.

You shake your hand, "We're not married. We're not even dating. Uh, ...I had a, um, a...moment of weakness...about five years ago and, honestly, Ichigo's father is actually quite charming. Nine months later, my little ray of sunshine was born." You hesitate for a moment before asking, "Would you two like to join us for lunch? My treat."

"That's so kind of you, but we just ate. Now we're going to go shopping at Wookies which is Kiyashi Ward's Shopping Mall in Tokyo. We have to take a train so we can walk with you as far as Tatooin Station if you like."

You smile at Inko, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you." The four of you start to walk down the hall and when you reach the stairs you pick Ichigo up in your arms. You put him down after walking down the five flights of stairs. You take Ichigo's hand as you all walk down the sidewalk. Izuku finally gets Ichigo to come out of his shell by talking with him about All Might. Meanwhile, you and Inko exchange stories about your sons.


	4. Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited.**

A/N: **Bold **means someone is speaking in English. **_Bold Italics _**means someone is speaking in Gaelic.

A month passes by and you have managed to get everything in order. Your apartment is fully furnished and everything is unpacked. You've found a great preschool for Ichigo and got officially certified as a teacher. You even manage to get your International Provisional Hero License approved by Japan's Hero Public Safety Commission so you can now legally fight villains and save people. While you were at the Safety Commission building, you ran into the pro hero Fourth Kind and, having heard about your exploits from a close friend of his in Ireland, he asked you to join his agency.

Currently, you are out on patrol, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. You hear a commotion by Tatooin Station and head in that direction. You arrive within a minute and see a mother and her daughter on the train tracks. The little girl is about Ichigo's age and you watch as her mother tugs at one of her legs which seems to have melded with one of the train's rails. It seems that the little girl's quirk manifested at the worst of times. A loud blaring horn blasts through the air and you turn your head to the right only to see a train quickly approaching the mother and daughter. The squealing sound of brakes can be heard coming from the train, but it is blatantly obvious that the train won't be able to stop in time. The mother begins to scream and tug harder on her daughter's leg as the little girl wails in distress. There's no other choice...the little girl isn't going to be able to get free from the rail until a hero with a cancellation quirk arrives and the train will not be able to stop in time on its own. Moving quickly you land on the tracks between the civilians and the train, making sure to land half a mile away from the mother and daughter. You brace yourself for the upcoming impact by firmly planting your feet and holding your arms wide open in front of you. When your hands make contact with the train's engine the steel caves under your hands. The momentum of the train forces you backwards, your feet leaving two deep grooves in the concrete. You keep your feet firmly planted and the train drastically begins to slow down. You look over your shoulder and see that you're now less than a third of a mile away from the mother and daughter.

A deep baritone voice suddenly shouts, "HAVE NO FEAR! BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Your heart begins rapidly beating in your chest, because while you may not recognize the male's voice, you do recognize the catchphrase. 'Oh, no. I'm not ready to see him again...not just yet.' You cast a quick glance over your shoulder and see that you're only a hundred feet away from the mother and daughter.

"**_Damn it,"_** you curse to yourself in Gaelic. Suddenly, a huge muscular body slides to a stop beside you. He starts to reach out to help you stop the train. "I didn't want to have to do this. Get the engineer out of the train!" you yell at the mass of muscles beside you. He instantly vanishes and you see him pull a man out of the train's window. As soon as they're both clear, you draw your upper body backwards before removing your hands from the train then quickly lunging forward and slamming your right shoulder into the front of the train. The steel of the front of the train crumples inwards from the force of your blow, but the train comes to an instant standstill. Just in time too...you're only twenty feet away from the mother and daughter.

You sigh in relief...sure, things could have gone better, but at least nobody has been hurt. Loud, boisterous laughter fills the air. "You've got one heck of a strength quirk, miss. I haven't seen anything like it since my old partner. If you don't mind me asking what's your name?"

You slowly remove yourself from the front of the train and turn around. Sure enough, standing in front of you is your old childhood crush, Yagi Toshinori. He may have aged and gained more muscle mass, but his hairstyle and large smile remains the same. As soon as he sees your face, his eyes widen enough that you can clearly see the bright blue irises through the shadows surrounding his eyes and, for an instant, hissmile falls. He harshly coughs and you can see blood seeping out from the corner of his mouth. He wipes the blood away so fast that you're not even sure it was ever there to begin with. "(F/N)? Is...is that...you?"

You give him a small nervous smile, "Hello, All Might. Long time no see." As you look at him, the old familiar feeling from years ago returns in full force; your heart is racing, your palms are sweaty, and you seem to be having trouble breathing. Toshinori is just as handsome as you remember him.

A look of pure joy appears on his face, "You're alive! I was so worried when you just suddenly disappeared!" His joyous expression changes into one of hurt and confusion. "(H/N)...Where have you been? Why did you leave without telling me?"

You sigh and are about to answer when you see that the media is quickly approaching. "I'll answer your questions, but not now. Meet me at Skywalker Park around 5 p.m." You manage to tell him before the two of you are surrounded by reporters. He nods at you, his usual huge grin back on his face. Reporters begin asking the two of you questions, most of which are meant for All Might, until All Might says that he really must be going and jumps into the air.

Once All Might is gone, the reporters immediately lose interest and leave. You really don't mind though, you have to finish patrolling the city then afterwards you have to return home and change into civilian clothes before picking Ichigo up from daycare. You'll then have three hours to kill before having to meet Toshinori at the park.

*TOSHINORI'S POV*

Toshinori lands on the roof of a building not very far from the incident and abruptly starts to violently cough up blood. He's suddenly enveloped by steam and once it clears Toshinori is standing there in his true form. Once he stops coughing, he sighs and wipes the blood from his mouth. He can't believe it. (F/N) is alive. The love of his life is alive. You're just as beautiful as he remembers. He closes his eyes and tries to ignore his rapidly beating heart. He's been in love with you since you were both teenagers. The shock of seeing you again nearly forced him out of his hero form and expose his condition to the world.

He still vividly remembers 18 years ago when you suddenly disappeared. The terror and panic that he felt when he thought that you had been captured or killed by All For One. He looked for you for months, asking other heroes to keep an eye out for you, and he even hired a computer hacker to search for any trace of you online. After over a year of searching and finding nothing, he finally had no choice but to give up. His heart shattered into a million pieces on that day.

Toshinori takes a deep breath and stares down at his large, boney hands. He's nervous about meeting you at the park in just a few hours. He hopes that he has enough time left as All Might to last through the meeting. The last thing he wants is for you to see him like this...a walking skeleton. A mere shadow of his former self. He clenches his hands into fists in self disgust. But then again, if he shows up in his weak form you two wouldn't be disturbed by any All Might fans and he wouldn't have to worry about time. Besides he might as well go ahead and tell you, he wants to spend more time with you and it will make it easier for him if you knew what he really looks like. He just hopes you're not completely disgusted by his appearance. Sighing, he unclenches his fist before making his way to the fire escape that leads down to the alley between the building he's on and the next.


	5. But We Lost It

**Chapter 4: But We Lost It.**

A/N: At first I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story since someone left a comment about being annoyed at seeing my stories. But then I read a note in the first volume of My Hero Academia about how Horikoshi-sensei's editors and manga buddies didn't like how he designed All Might, but the criticism only fueled his passion for drawing All Might the way he is.

So to Just Some Random who left the comment: you are more than entitled to your own opinion just as I am entitled to write stories.

Besides if I stop writing because of one comment, it would be unfair to the other people who have favorited and followed this story. You guys are the best!

**Bold** means someone is speaking in English. Bold Italics means someone is speaking in Gaelic.

You arrive at Skywalker Park thirty minutes early so that Ichigo can play. You sit on a bench and watch your son as he runs off to swing on the swing set. You smile as a little girl asks him to push her on one of the swings and he does so with a light blush on his face.

As you continue to watch your son play with, hopefully, his new friend, your mind begins to wonder back to your school days and all the time you spent with Toshinori. Absentmindedly, you begin to hum to yourself and then your humming turns into soft singing:

**"They say everything is temporary,**

**Who the hell are they anyways**

**I wanna know where does love go to die?**

**Is it some sad empty castle in the sky?**

**Did we just shoot too high and spoil like wine?**

**You walked by and it's like our bodies never touch**

**No love, you hold me close, but I don't feel much**

**I cry, maybe time isn't on our side**

**We had a thing but we lost it**

**One more go, I kinda thought if we took it slow**

**It might be easier for us, yeah for us to know**

**I know we never been quite here before**

**I wish I knew it when we lost it.**

**There's a stranger, he's lying in my bed**

**Kinda blank like the thoughts living in my head**

**This is the one that I felt I knew so well**

**I think we had it, but we lost it**

**Still the girl that you chased all around the world**

**I haven't changed, just replaced all the chains with pearls**

**I want the same things we did back then**

**I know we had it, but we lost it."**

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulls you out of your deep thoughts and you look up to see a man standing beside the bench you're sitting on. He's tall, over 7 feet at least, and extremely skinny, looking almost like a walking skeleton. The clothes he's wearing are three times his size and hang loosely around his body. His face is very angular and sunken in so much that his cheek bones stick out prominently. There are heavy bags under his eyes which are also sunken in his skull. The sclera of his eyes are black and his irises are a beautiful bright blue, just like Toshinori's eyes. His hair is wild and a beautiful bright yellow in color with two long bangs hanging down on both sides of his face. Just like Toshinori's when you were both in school. Your heart begins to beat wildly in your chest and your breath catches in your throat as you recognize that this manIS your best friend and first love, Toshinori Yagi. "Hello, (F/N). It's...it's been a while."

"Toshinori," you say barely above a whisper. You clear your throat, "Yes...yes, it has. Please have a seat."

Toshinori sits down beside you on the bench, "Y...you recognize me?"

You nod, "Yeah. Your hair and eyes were a dead giveaway."

He leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees and nervously wrings his hands together in front of him. "I suppose you're wondering why I look like this?"

You nod, "Very much so."

He sighs and lifts the left side of his white shirt exposing a huge, ugly red scar on the left side of his chest. The scar slightly concaves his chest and stomach and you notice that his left nipple is gone. "I got this in a fight with a villain called All For One five years ago. He's the one that killed Nana."

You place one of your hands over his knee in an gesture of comfort. "I'm so sorry, Toshi. I know how much she meant to you."

He lowers his shirt and then, hesitatingly, he places his hand over yours. "It's okay. Anyway, my respiratory system is in shambles and my stomach was totally scooped out. I've wasted away from all the constant surgeries and their complications and I've been limited to a maximum of three hours of heroics every day."

You nod and look at him with empathy, "I know what it's like to suffer a major, life altering injury." You move your hand out from under his then roll up both of your pants legs to reveal your horribly scarred calves and shins. You hear Toshinori take a sharp intake of air. "About six years ago, I encountered a villain named Doomsday. I was left with two broken legs along with a broken right arm. My left arm was forcibly ripped from its socket and nearly torn from my body. Four of my ribs were broken and my left lung had collapsed. I had hairline fractures on my skull and several of my vertebrae. I came within an inch of dying. Luckily, I had some of the best healing quirk users in the world helping to heal me. It took over a year for me to recover and even now there's still a chance that I can be paralyzed if I take a powerful blow to my back."

Toshinori is looking at you in horror, "Damn...And you still managed to stop that train today."

You close your eyes and sigh, "Only just barely. I had to resort to drastic measures. You and I both know that I could have easily stopped that train without damaging it when I was younger. I'm...not the hero that I used to be."

Toshinori hums, "Neither am I." A very heavy and awkard silence falls between the two of you. Finally, Toshinori breaks it by asking, "Why did you leave without saying anything to me? I thought...I thought that All For One had killed you too."

You open your eyes and look at him. His expression is one of hurt and confusion. You sigh and run one of your hands through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. "Toshinori..." you swallow the lump in your throat. "I left all those years ago because...I was young...and I just...had my heart...broken."

Toshinori looks confused, "I...didn't know you were seeing someone back then."

"I wasn't." You look into Toshinori's eyes, "Toshinori...I...my heart was broken...because...you," you clasp your hands together and look away from him, "you had started dating Crystal."

Toshinori furrows his eyebrows, "Who?"

"Crystal...she was the blonde hero who could create gemstones and control minerals in the ground. When I saw you ask her out it broke my heart, so I moved to Ireland."

"I had completely forgotten about her. We only went on that one date." You see Toshinori carefully observing you, "But why would that leave you heartbroken?"

You look up into his eyes again, your (e/c) eyes meeting his beautiful, bright blue eyes. You become very nervous, your heart hammering erratically in your chest and your hands start to tremble. "Because...I was...in love with you, Toshinori. I've been in...love with you since we were in UA."

His eyes widen and he takes in another sharp intake of air. His heart is racing and he can't believe what he just heard. "(F/N)...I..."

**"Momma!"** A voice suddenly shouts and your son comes running up to you. You instantly turn your attention to Ichigo. **"You look sad, momma, so I got you this pretty flower."** He holds out a small white flower.

**"Thank you, my little ray of sunshine."** You smile at him and take the flower, putting it in your hair.

Toshinori is utterly shocked, "M...momma...? Is...(F/N)...is...this little boy...yours? You...have a...child?"

You look over at Toshinori, "Yes. Toshinori meet my son, Ichigo. **Ichigo, this is one of mommy's friends, Yagi Toshinori. Say hello to Yagi-san."** Ichigo immediately tries to hide from the man, **"Ichigo, don't be rude."**

Toshinori's heart seems to shatter in his chest. 'She has a child? Does that mean that she's married? Is she in love with another man now?' Toshinori thinks to himself while putting a hand over his aching heart. He shakes himself out of his shock and waves his hand dismissively. **"It's okay, (F/N). I can understand how intimidating this all must be for him being in a new country and all. Then there's my appearance...He must be terrified of how I look."**

You can see the sadness and self loathing in Toshinori's eyes. **"You speak English, mister?" **

Toshinori nods his head at Ichigo, **"Yes. I traveled across America years ago. It's nice to meet you, Ichigo-san. How old are you?"** He slowly holds out one of his large hands for Ichigo to shake if he wants.

Your son looks at you and you nod your head to reassure him that it's okay before he timidly places his much smaller hand in Toshinori's. **"I'm almost 5. It's nice to meet you too, Yagi-san. And I...like the way you look, mister. Your hair reminds me of an Arcanine's mane."**

Toshinori's brow rises, **"What's an Arcanine?"**

You chuckle, "Oh, here we go. Now you've done it."

Ichigo's face lights up, **"Arcanine is this really cool fire doggie Pokémon. It's as big as an adult and usually it's fur is orange, but shiny ones are yellow like your hair, mister. Arcanines are known for their bravery and fierce loyalty. They can also move so fast that they become just a blur."** Talking about Pokemon and All Might never fails to break Ichigo out of his shyness. At some point, Ichigo's shyness completely disappears and he's now sitting on the bench between you and Toshinori telling the man all about his favorite Pokemon.

You chuckle at the look of amusement on Toshinori's face as Ichigo goes on and on about Arcanine, which leads him to start talking about Growlithe and then to other Pokemon. "Ichigo is really into Pokemon right now...as you can clearly see."

Toshinori chuckles, "Clearly."

You chuckle and whisper to Toshinori, "Watch this." You then say to Ichigo, **"Li'l Strawberry, why don't you tell Yagi-san all about All Might?"**

The little boy's face beams in happiness, **"All Might's the greatest hero ever! Even greater than momma and she's really great! He's super strong and super fast and he never backs down from a fight! And when he saves people he always does so with a big smile on his face! I want to be just like All Might when I grow up!"** He leans forward and whispers, or at least what he thinks is whispering, **"Or like daddy, but momma doesn't like it when I say I wanna be like daddy."**

Toshinori's brows raise, **"Why not? I think it's wonderful that you want to be like your father."**

**"It's because daddy is..."**

"**_Ichigo! That's enough! Not another word about your father!"_** You scold your son and see Toshinori look at you in confusion, obviously not understanding what you just said to Ichigo.

Ichigo turns around to face you. He looks down bashfully, **_"Sorry, momma. I forgot that I'm not suppose to say anything about daddy in public."_**

You sigh and hug Ichigo, **_"It's okay, Ichigo. Just try to remember next time."_**

Toshinori is looking between the two of you in confusion, "What's going on, (F/N)?"

You look around and see that the sun is starting to set, "I can't tell you about Ichigo's father; not here, not now."

Toshinori frowns, "Why?"

You look away from him, "Because I don't want you to hate me."

Toshinori's frown deepens and he grabs your right hand with his left. "Why would you think that? I could never hate you, (F/N)."

Ichigo is looking back and forth between you and Toshinori, only understanding part of what you're saying. Suddenly, his little tummy let's out a loud grumble causing you and Toshinori to look at him. **"My tummy used Roar. It was super effective!"**

You laugh loudly, but Toshinori doesn't get the reference and just looks confused. **"Well then, we better get home and fill the future number 1 hero's tummy."** Toshinori looks extremely sad and lonely, **"Would you like to join us, Toshinori? I'm afraid it won't be anything fancy...just some ramen."**

**"Yay! Ramen!"** Ichigo cheers causing a small smile to appear on your face.

Toshinori shakes his head, **"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you or your husband."**

You laugh, "**I'm not married. Never have been. I don't even have a boyfriend."**

Toshinori's heart begins to race with newfound hope, "**But what about Ichigo's father?"**

**"He's currently in Ireland."** You switch to speaking in Japanese, "I...uh...only spent a few nights with Ichigo's father. Nine months later, I gave birth to Ichigo. But we can talk more about this later, after Ichigo goes to bed. We can also continue our conversation from earlier as well. I know you must have many more questions." You stand up and Ichigo slides off the bench to his feet.

Toshinori stands up as well, "I do."

You nod, "Then let's go."


	6. Confessions

**Chapter 5: Confessions.**

A/N: **Bold** means that someone is speaking in English. **_Bold Italics_** means someone is speaking in Gaelic. Regular text is Japanese.

**"It's time to go home, my little ray of sunshine."**

**"Okay, momma."** Ichigo looks up at Toshinori, **"Is Arcanine-san coming with us?"**

You chuckle, **"Yes. Him and I need to talk about some adult stuff while you sleep."**

He winkles his nose, **"You two aren't gonna wrestle are you?"**

You and Toshinori look at each other in confusion then down at Ichigo. "**Why would we wrestle with each other, young Ichigo?"** Toshinori asks the young boy.

"**I don't know. But this boy from daycare said that he walked in on his mommy and daddy wrestling once. Why would a mommy and daddy wrestle, momma?"**

Both your and Toshinori's faces turn bright red and Toshinori starts coughing up blood from his surprise. "Uh...oh, geez...I am so not ready for that talk...Oh, God... **N-no, sweetie. Toshinori and I...w-won't be wrestling. "** You look over at Toshinori in concern, "Are you alright, Toshi?"

Ichigo walks over to Toshinori and pats the older man's back as high as he can reach, which isn't very high, only to the small of Toshinori's back. Toshinori nods and waves his hand dismissively. "Yes, I'm fine. This happens quite often now." Toshinori smiles at the little boy, **"Thank you, young Ichigo."**

The three of you start walking together back to your and Ichigo's apartment. About halfway there Ichigo yawns then asks Toshinori, "**Can I have a piggyback ride, Arcanine-san?"**

All of you stop walking and you slightly frown at your son. **"Ichigo! You don't ask someone you just met that."**

Toshinori smiles, **"It's okay, (F/N). I don't mind. You sure can,"** he then crouches down so that Ichigo can climb onto his back. **"Climb on, little hero."** Ichigo climbs on Toshinori's back wrapping his tiny arms around the older man's neck. Toshinori gently yet firmly grabs Ichigo's legs. **"Okay and we're off!"**

The three of you start walking again and you watch Toshinori and Ichigo with a large smile on your face. "Ichigo really likes you, Toshi. I've never seen him take to someone he just met like he has to you."

Toshinori grins, "I'm honored. I really like him too. He's a great kid." You can't help, but feel pride at Toshinori's words.

"Thank you, Arcanine-san." Ichigo says.

**"Ah! So you can speak Japanese as well! Only four years old and you can already speak three different languages! Remarkable!"** Toshinori says in amazement.

You giggle, **"Actually he only knows a little bit of Japanese right now, but we're working on it, aren't we, li'l strawberry?"**

**"Yes, momma."** Ichigo yawns loudly.

**"Still, that's amazing for someone his age. Is it part of his quirk?"**

**"No. He inherited both my and his father's quirks. It was quite the surprise when one day, about a year ago, Ichigo was pretending to be All Might and accidentally punched a hole in the living room wall."** You glance up at your son, who is now asleep with his head resting against Toshinori's right shoulder.

Toshinori laughs, **"That would be quite a surprise. What about his father's quirk?"**

**"I don't know the full extent of his quirk, he rarely uses it, but it's obviously a very powerful quirk. He's the one who saved my life from Doomsday and destroyed the monster. So far, Ichigo has only shown the faintest signs of having the same quirk as his father, but it's still there."**

You arrive at your apartment and pull your keys out of your pants pocket. You unlock the door and walk inside. You flick on the lights as Toshinori enters the apartment behind you with Ichigo still asleep on his back. The both of you slip off your shoes before you walk over to Toshinori to wake Ichigo up. You run your fingers through your son's hair, **"Wake up, my li'l strawberry."** He yawns and you take him off of Toshinori's back. You sit him down on his feet and he slips his shoes off. Once his shoes are off, he holds up his arms indicating that he wants you to pick him up. You pick Ichigo up then look over at Toshinori, **"Let's go into the living room."**

You lead him into the living room and immediately come to a stop. Sitting on the couch is a huge All Might plushie and on the coffee table are two purple glass vases each filled with 24 rainbow roses. Ichigo sees the All Might plushie and becomes excited. **"Daddy was here! Daddy was here!"** He squirms in your arms and you sit him down. He takes off running towards the All Might plushie and throws himself at it. He laughs while hugging the plushie tightly.

You smile slightly and pick up one of the vases. You see there's a note beside the vase and you pick it up. It reads, **_'Sorry, I missed you. I just wanted to see how you and Li'l Strawberry are adjusting. I will drop by later, my love. -Red'_**

You frown and say to your son in Gaelic, **_"Ichigo...go to your room and call your father on the emergency phone ."_** He looks at you, very excited. **_"This is important, Ichigo. I need you to tell your daddy not to come by tonight. That mommy is visiting with a hero friend of hers."_**

Toshinori looks at you in confusion, "What's going on, (F/N)?"

**_"Okay, momma! Can I talk to daddy for a little bit?"_** Ichigo jumps off of the couch and picks up the plushie, which is as big as he is.

**_"Yes, you can."_**

**"Yay! I get to talk to daddy! Can I tell him about Arcanine-san?"**

You think about it for a moment, **"I don't see why not."**

Ichigo takes off running to his room, the stuffed All Might slightly slowing him down. Toshinori walks over to where you're standing and gently touches one of the roses. "I've never seen roses like these."

You sigh, "Yeah, he likes to buy me unique roses."

Toshinori then asks his voice full of sadness, "I thought you and Ichigo's father weren't dating?"

"We're not. He's just trying to court me." You walk past him, accidentally brushing up against him. A shiver goes through your body and your heart races as your skin makes contact with his. You see him stiffen slightly and grow concern, "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head and clears his throat, "I'm fine." You start walking towards the kitchen and Toshinori follows you. "What do you mean by trying to court you?"

"He does little things like send me roses and flirt with me, but I never agree to go on a date with him." You begin to pull out of the cabinets and refrigerator everything that you need to make ramen. You mutter more to yourself than to Toshinori, "But that doesn't seem to deter that Red-headed idiot."

"So...you don't have any feelings for him?" Toshinori asks, a bit nervous about your answer.

You're silent for a while causing Toshinori to fidget in discomfort. You finally sigh and say, "He's the father of my child so I will always have some small amount of feelings for him. But him and I could never be together..." You turn to face him, "Can we change the subject, please? I'm not yet ready to go into too much detail about Ichigo's father. I will tell you about him...in time." You begin to slice the vegetables for the ramen.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready to talk I'm here to listen."

You smile, "Thank you."

Toshinori asks, "Do you need any help preparing dinner?"

"Yes, thank you."

As the two of you continue to make dinner together, Toshinori suddenly states, "I...I was in l-love with you too."

Your head jerks up to look at him and you accidentally slice the palm of your left hand with the knife you're holding. You hiss in pain, "Damn it!"

Toshinori is by your side in an instant, "Are you okay? Here let me see." He takes your injured hand gently in his huge right hand and examines the cut. "We need to run it under cold water." He gently coaxes you over to the sink and turns on the cold water and puts your hand under the running stream. You look up from where his hand is cupping yours and your (e/c) eyes meet Toshinori's pristine blue orbs. Both of your hearts are beating wildly in your chests. He opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind.

"Toshi? Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"Because I was afraid I would ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way."

You begin to laugh, "That's the same reason why I never told you!"

Toshinori chuckles, "All those years ago, we were both in love with each other and both of us were too afraid of losing our friendship to say anything." There's a heavy silence between the two of you. Toshinori can't help but think to himself, 'All those years we could have spent together... Maybe we would have gotten married...and had kids of our own.' Toshinori begins to cough up blood. After he gets his coughing under control, he wipes the blood off of his lips with his hand. He sighs and thinks, 'It's too late now. I'm dying and if I get involved in her life like that, I will only cause her pain when I die. I can't put her or young Ichigo through that.'

"Toshi? You've been staring at our hands for awhile...Are you okay?" You ask him in concern.

"Hmm?" He snaps out of his thoughts, "Yes, I'm fine. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yes, it's under the sink in the bathroom. Just go down the hall and it's the very last door." You point in the direction of the hall where the bedrooms and the bathroom are at. He leaves to get the first aid kit and you're left alone with your thoughts. If he's still mostly the same Toshinori that you once knew, you have a pretty good guess what he was lost in thought about.

You sigh and turn off the water when you see Toshinori reappear carrying the small first aid box. He sits it down on the counter then opens it. "Let me see your hand again, (N/N)."

You hold it out for him and he gently takes it in his own. He puts disinfectant on it causing you to flinch slightly at the stinging sensation. He then takes some gauze and begins to wrap your hand. "Toshi...I...I want you to be a part of our lives." He finishes wrapping your arm then looks at you in confusion. You become flustered, "W-what I m-mean is...I want us to be friends again...Or m-maybe even m-more than...f-friends. Just...don't push me a-away because you're afraid of hurting me...We b-both couldn't conquer our fears before and it c-cost us 18 years of experiences that we could've s-shared together. Please don't let it cost us...h-however many years you have l-left." You cup his left cheek with your right hand.

Toshinori's eyes soften and he nuzzles your hand. "I...don't think I could push you away...even if I wanted to."

His eyes dart to your lips then back to you (e/c) orbs. He begins to lean down and your heart starts to beat wildly in your chest again. **"Momma! I need help with my jammies!"** You and Toshinori look over at the entrance to the kitchen and see Ichigo standing there with his pajamas on backwards. **"I tried to put them on by myself, but something went wrong."**

You and Toshinori laugh, **"You put them on backwards, sweetheart! Come on, Ichigo, I will help you put them on correctly."** You look back at Toshinori, "I'm sorry to ask this, but do you mind chopping up the rest of the vegetables?"

Toshinori smiles, "Of course, I don't mind. I love to cook."

"Thank you," you say to him before Ichigo pulls you out of the kitchen and to his room.

It doesn't take you very long to fix Ichigo's pajamas; they're his favorite pair made to look like All Might's Silver Age costume including two little tufts on the hood that's meant to look like All Might's bangs. **"There! All done!"**

**"Yay! Thank you, momma! I'm gonna go show Arcanine-san!"** Ichigo takes off running causing you to chuckle.

You walk out of Ichigo's room and make your way to the kitchen. You see Toshinori putting the last of the ingredients into the pan with Ichigo excitedly talking to him. **"Did momma cut herself again? She usually cuts herself when she cooks. That's why daddy's cooks never let her in the kitchen with them when we visit."**

**"Hey! I don't always cut myself when I cook..."** You say with a pout causing Toshinori to chuckle.

**"Well, what should we do while the ramen cooks?"** Toshinori asks you and Ichigo.

**"Can we play Go Fish?"** Ichigo asks excitedly.

**"Sure, but in Japanese."** Ichigo let's out a disappointed, 'aww.' **"It's important that you learn Japanese, Ichigo."**

"**I know, momma."** He says before running back to his room to get the cards.

You walk into the living room with Toshinori right behind you. "I'm sorry about you having to finish dinner and for having to play Go Fish."

Toshinori smiles, "It's okay, (N/N). I don't mind at all. Like I said earlier, I love to cook...and I haven't played Go Fish in a very long time."

Ichigo comes running into the living room with a pack of playing cards in his hand. You and Toshinori sit next to each on the couch and Ichigo sits on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. After a couple of games of Go Fish, you watch as Ichigo plays around with his cards. "Look, momma! I've got a..." he furrows his brows as he tries to think of the words that he wants in Japanese. He gives up and switches to English, **"straight flush."**

You look at his cards and see that he has indeed arranged his cards into a straight flush. You sweat drop, **"Ichigo, where did you learn that?"**

**"From daddy."**

You sigh, "**Of course. I should have known. I'm going to have a few words with your father about gambling when you're around him."** You crack the knuckles of both of your hands and hear Toshinori chuckle. You stand up and stretch, "**I'm going to check on dinner." **

You then walk into the kitchen and over to the stove. When you see that the ramen is done, you turn off the stove and retrieve three bowls from the cabinets by the refrigerator. You divide the ramen into the three bowls. You then pick up two of the bowls and walk back into the living room. You smile widely when you see Toshinori lifting Ichigo, using both of his arms, above his head while Ichigo holds one of his hands out in front of him like he's flying. There's a huge grin on both of their faces and Ichigo is shouting, "**Have no fear! Why? Because I am here!"**

You laugh loudly and this gets both of their attention. "Dinner is ready," you say and place the bowls down on the coffee table, noticing that the cards have been put away. You grab Ichigo's All Might portable lap activity table from it's place under the coffee table.

Toshinori lowers Ichigo to the floor, sitting him down on his feet gently. **"That was fun Arcanine-san! Daddy can't do stuff like that with me because he has only one arm."** You hear your son say as you return to the kitchen for some forks for Toshinori and Ichigo. When you return to the living room Ichigo asks, **"Momma, can we watch SpongeBob while we eat?"** He sits on the floor in front of the coffee table, facing the TV.

**"Of course,"** you say, handing a fork to Toshinori. "I hope you don't mind using a fork. We don't have any chopsticks right now." You tell Toshinori.

You place the All Might lap table over your son's stretched out legs then place his bowl down on the table along with a fork. **"Thank you, momma."**

You smile lovingly at him, **"You're welcome, my li'l strawberry."** You walk over to the TV, grab a season of SpongeBob SquarePants, then put the first disc in the DVD player.

"A fork will be fine. Thank you." Toshinori replies as you press play on the DVD remote. You then retrieve your own bowl from the kitchen and sit down on the couch beside Toshinori.

You grin over at him, "As you can see this is my life now: playing Go Fish, watching SpongeBob, and singing nursery rhymes. A far cry from the horror movie fan, rock-'n'-roll loving, girl who liked to stay out all night that you used to know."

Toshinori chuckles, "Yes. Things are certainly different now. But I think you have a wonderful life. I always wanted children, but with, you know, my lifestyle...I decided to wait until I retire."

You nod, "I understand. The reason why we moved to Japan was because villains in Ireland discovered that Ichigo is my son and I wanted to get him away from danger."

Twenty minutes later, you see that Ichigo is struggling to stay awake. "**Looks like it's somebody's bedtime."** You stand up and walk over to Ichigo. You move his lap table and bend down to pick him up. **"Let's get you to bed, Little Red."**

**"Wait, momma. Put me down please."** You put him down on his feet and he rushes over to Toshinori. He climbs on to the couch and hugs the older man. **"Goodnight, Arcanine-san."**

Toshinori smiles and hugs him back, **"Goodnight, young Ichigo."**

You smile at the scene before picking up your son again. "I'll probably have to sing to him until he falls asleep so it might be a couple of minutes before I return."

"That's fine. Take your time."

You take Ichigo to the bathroom before taking him into his room and tucking him into his bed. **"Momma, will you sing to me?"**

You sit down on the edge of his bed and run your fingers through his hair as you sing:

**"Remember make believe in you**

**All the things I said I'd do**

**I wouldn't hurt you, like the world did me**

**Keep you safe, I'd keep you sweet**

**Everything that I went through,**

**I'm grateful you won't have to do**

**I know that you will have to fall**

**I can't hide you from it all.**

**But**** take the best of what I've got**

**And you know no matter what**

**Before you walk away, you know you can**

**Run, run, run,**

**Back to my arms, back to my arms**

**Run, run, run, back to my arms and they will hold you down**

**See, here's the bloody, bloody truth**

**You will hurt and you will lose**

**I've got scars you won't believe**

**Wear them proudly on my sleeve**

**I hope you'll have the sense to know**

**That sadness comes and sadness goes**

**Love so hard and play life loud**

**It's the only thing to give a damn about**

**But take the best of what I've got**

**And you know no matter what**

**Before you walk away, you know you can**

**Run, run, run,**

**Back to my arms, back to my arms**

**Run, run, run,**

**Back to my arms and they will hold you down."**

Ichigo falls asleep halfway through the song and you get up to leave. You return to the living room only to see that Toshinori isn't there. You hear the sound of running water coming from kitchen and head towards it. You see Toshinori standing at the sink washing the dishes from dinner. "Toshi, you don't have to do that." You walk up beside him and try to nudge him away from the sink.

"I know, but I want to. Besides it's already done." He says, sitting the last bowl in the dish drainer to dry. He dries his hands on a dish towel then turns to you. "So..."

"Let's go sit on the couch and relax for a moment." The two of you return to the living room and you collapse on to the couch with a sigh.

Toshinori sits next to you and you turn so that you're facing him. "So..." There's a long, awkward silence and Toshinori fidgets on the couch beside you.

Ever since that moment in the kitchen you haven't been able to get the thought of kissing Toshinori out of your mind. "Oh, to hell with it." You say causing Toshinori to look at you in confusion. You lean forward and press your lips against his. A jolt of electricity shoots through your body and you moan in pleasure. Toshinori is shocked at first, but slowly kisses you back. He places his right hand on the back of your neck and deepens the kiss. You tangle your own right hand in his messy blonde hair. You run your tongue over his bottom lip and he hesitatingly opens his mouth for you. You start to slowly explore his mouth with your tongue. The kiss becomes more heated as your tongues begin to battle for dominance. You break the kiss to lay down on the couch and Toshinori starts to cough up blood. Once he's done he wipes his mouth and apologizes, but you just reach up and drag Toshinori down on top of you. You wrap your legs around his waist and he holds himself up on one elbow. This time Toshinori kisses you passionately. Your lips moving in sync with his.

All of a sudden, Toshinori's phone begins to ring, 'A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE!' He breaks the kiss, "Sorry. I need to get this." He gets off of you and you both sit up. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers with, "Hello?" There's a moment of silence while Toshinori listens to whoever is on the other end of the line. "I'll be there in just a couple of minutes." He hangs up and looks over at you, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Duty calls." He stands up.

You stand up as well, "I understand. To you being a hero comes first just like being a mother comes first to me."

"I would like to come by again sometime. Spend more time with young Ichigo and...you and I obviously have more things that we need to talk about."

You chuckle, "Of course, you can come by anytime you want. Just give me a call first to make sure I'm home." You hold your right hand out, "Let me see your phone and I'll put my number in." He unlocks his phone and pulls up a new contact before handing you his large red phone. You enter your name and number then hand his phone back to him. "I'm sure Ichigo will be thrilled to have you visit again. He really, really likes you...And I know I will always be happy to see you, Toshi."

He gives you a bright smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. "I look forward to seeing you again, (N/N)." He then walks over to the door with you right behind him. He slips on his shoes and opens the door. "Goodnight, (F/N)."

You lean up on your tip toes to kiss Toshinori gently on the lips. "Goodnight, Toshinori." He leaves and you lock the door before takingshower and going to bed.


	7. A Visit From A Wanted Man

**Chapter 6: A Visit From a Wanted Man.**

The next morning is Saturday and you're woken up by something insistently poking your cheek. You lazily swat at whatever it is before rolling over on your other side. You hear Ichigo chuckle and you crack one eye open expecting to see the smiling face of your son, but instead you're greeted with an older, scruffier version of Ichigo's face just centimeters away from your own. **"Good morning to you, good morning to you. Our day is beginning, so good morning to you."** A deep, masculine voice sings with a noticeable Irish accent.

**"Geez!"** You shout in surprise and jerk backwards away from the man's face causing you to fall off of the bed.

**"Dahahaha! Did you have a nice fall, love?"** The man laughs and so does Ichigo.

**"Did daddy surprise you, momma?"** Ichigo asks.

You pick yourself up, **"No, your daddy just has really bad breath."**

Ichigo laughs and the man pretends to be upset, **"Hey! I do not have bad breath!"** He then tries to discreetly check his breath.

The man is 6' 6", well built, with bright red hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a light goatee around his mouth. There are three scars over his left eye and his left arm is missing from the bicep down. He's wearing black dress shoes, slacks, and a white button up dress shirt that's been left halfway unbuttoned and untucked from the waistband of his slacks. The left sleeve is rolled up and pinned closed just below what remains of his arm and the right sleeve is rolled up to his elbow.

**"Why are you in my bedroom at,"** you glance at your alarm clock and groan, **"six in the morning, Shanks?"**

He grins at you, **"I just wanted to see how you and Ichigo are settling in. Also, I brought breakfast for all of us."**

You sigh, **"Okay. Thank you for breakfast...and for the flowers."** You start to walk out of your bedroom with Ichigo running ahead of you.

Shanks walks up beside you and wraps his arm around your waist. **"You're welcome, love. Now... what's this I hear about you having a gentleman over yesterday? A Arcanine-san?"** He pouts and you roll your eyes.

**"He's an old friend of mine. His name is Yagi Toshinori. Arcanine-san is just what Ichigo calls him." **

**"Yagi Toshinori...THE Toshinori that you always went on and on about while you were recovering?"**

"**Yes."**

Shanks' smile temporarily disappears, **"Then I **was right to be worried about having a rival for your heart." His huge grin returns, **"But that's okay. I like a challenge."**

You walk into the kitchen and see that Ichigo is already sitting at the small table chowing down on a sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit. You sigh, **"I wish you wouldn't give him those. They're so unhealthy."**

Shanks laughs, **"Relax, love. He's four years old, he'll burn off those calories in like 20 minutes."**

**"Hey! I'm almost 5 now, daddy!"**

Shanks' face lights up, **"That's right! Your birthday is coming up fast!"** He begins to tickle Ichigo with his one hand causing the red headed boy to burst out laughing. **"So what do you want for your birthday, little hero?"** Shanks asks and stops tickling Ichigo.

Ichigo's face lights up, **"I wanna meet All Might!"**

Shanks ruffles his son's hair, **"Maybe your momma can arrange that for you. But what can I get you, lil' strawberry?"**

Ichigo hugs Shanks tightly and grins up at him, **"Will you spend the entire day with me?"**

Shanks' grin widens, **"Of course, I will. That is...if it's okay with your momma?"**

Both Ichigo and Shanks look at you with identical puppy dog expressions on their faces. You sigh, **"It's fine with me as long as you don't cause any trouble Shanks."**

**"Yay!"** Ichigo shouts and jumps at his father. Shanks catches him with his one arm then spins him around.

You smile at the scene. Suddenly, the alarm on your phone goes off and you pick it up off the kitchen table. You dismiss the alarm and look at your son, **"Okay, Ichigo. It's time to get ready to go to daycare. Mommy has to go to work."**

Shanks and Ichigo stop play wrestling and look at you. **"Super Mommy?"**

You smile at your son, **"Super Mommy."**

Shanks is on his feet in an instant, **"I can watch him!"**

You look at him, **"I don't know... Don't you have...things...that you need to do, Shanks?"**

He gives you a huge smile, **"Nope! I came here to Japan just to visit you and Ichigo."**

You feel Ichigo tugging at your pajama pants, **"Please, momma, I wanna stay with daddy today!"**

They're both giving you their best puppy dog eyes again. You sigh, **"Okay, okay...put those things away. I'll call the daycare and tell them that Ichigo won't be in today."** Father and son both cheer and begin to goofily dance around. You make the call to Ichigo's daycare then tell Shanks and Ichigo, **"I'm going to go put on my costume."**

**"Okay, momma."**

You grin at Ichigo and lift him into your arms. You place a kiss on both of his cheeks before putting him back down on his feet. You walk to your bedroom and close the door behind you. You walk over to the closet and slide open one of the doors. Easily finding your hero costume, you take it out of the closet then turn around to lay it on your bed. You then turn back to slide the closet door closed. You walk over to your dresser, open the top drawer, and pull out a pair of white panties with a matching sports bra. You take off the black tank top that you slept in along with your sleep pants. While you're slipping on the sports bra and changing your panties, you fail to notice your bedroom door opening and quietly shutting. An arm wrapping around you from behind makes you jump a little. **"You're still as beautiful as the day I first saw you, love."**

You can feel your face heat up in an intense blush, **"S-Shanks! W-what the hell!? Get out!"**

He chuckles, **"Calm down...it's not like I've never seen you naked before, love."** He nuzzles his face into the side of your neck and begins to place chaste kisses up and down it.

You moan softly, **"Shanks...stop."**

He stops kissing your neck long enough to ask, **"Why?"**

**"Because...because...Toshinori..."**

"**Are you two officially dating?"**

You frown, thinking about last night. Technically, Toshinori used past tense last night...he said that he WAS in love with you. But then you two did have a very heated make out session after Ichigo was put to bed. To be honest, you're not exactly sure what's going on between you and Toshinori. **"Well...no."**

He goes back to kissing and nipping at your neck, **"Good. I can still win your heart then."** He finds the sweet spot on your neck that has you softly moaning.

You snap out of your pleasure induced stupor, **"Shanks...we can't."** You turn around in Shanks' arm to face him, **"I'm a hero...and you're a wanted man...I'm supposed to be trying to capture you."**

Shanks gives you a brilliant smile and cups your left cheek with his right hand. **"One thing is for sure, love...you have definitely captured my heart. Your beauty puts even the most spectacular sunrise to shame. I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you."**

You blush, **"Damn you and your silver tongue."** Shanks chuckles and bends down to capture your lips with his in a passionate kiss. You suddenly break the kiss, **"Wait, what about Ichigo? He could walk in any minute..."**

**"Dahahaha!"** Shanks laughs and moves his hand to grasp your hip. **"Not likely, (F/N). There is an All Might special on TV right now...Ichigo is going to be glued in front of the screen until it's over."**

Almost a hour later, you rush out of your bedroom adjusting your hero suit. **"Crap! I'm late for work!"** You rush into the living room and over to where Ichigo is sitting on the couch with his new giant All Might plushie. You ruffle his hair then kiss the top of his head. **"Mommy's got to go, sweetheart. Be on your best behavior for daddy. I love you."**

Ichigo smiles up at you, **"I love** you too, momma. Catch lots of bad guys!"

As you're walking towards the front door Shanks walks out of your bedroom, without his shirt on, and follows you to the door. **"Be careful, love. If you find yourself in any trouble that you can't handle, call me."**

You smirk at him and say, **"The only trouble that I can't handle is you."**

Shanks chuckles, **"I believe you just 'handled' me wonderfully, love."** Your entire face turns red in embarrassment which causes Shanks to burst out laughing. "**Dahahaha!"** You let out a little huff before opening the door and leaving.


	8. When We Were Young

Chapter 7: When We Were Young.

A/N: **Bold text** is someone speaking in English.

*28 YEARS AGO*

Today is the day...The first day at your new school in Musutafu, Japan. You quickly shower then get dressed in your school uniform. You grab your book bag before rushing out of your room and down the stairs.

You can hear a loud ruckus coming from the kitchen where, no doubt, your father is cooking breakfast for your large family. You start heading for the front door calling out, **"See ya, Pops! I'm heading to school!"**

A booming loud voice replies, **"Oh, no, you don't brat! Get in here and eat some breakfast first!"**

You sigh, but stop and head into the kitchen. Even though the kitchen is extremely large it is still crowded, what with your 3 older brothers sitting at the huge marble table fighting over food, and Pops himself. Your father is a giant of a man; easily 12 feet tall and extremely muscular. His black hair is slowly turning snow white with age along with his crescent shaped mustache. He is definitely a man that any sane person wouldn't want to mess with.

You quickly make your way to a cupboard and grab a package of poptarts. **"I've got breakfast covered, Pops! I wanna get to school early and make some new friends!"**

Your father turns around to face you and points the spatula, which looks ridiculously small in his hand, at you. **"You have the rest of the day to make friends. Now sit down and have breakfast with your family."**

You sigh, but put the poptarts back and sit down at the table between your oldest brother, Vista, and your second oldest brother, Marco. Vista is 15, tall, with curly black hair and is attending U.A. starting this year. Marco is 12 with blonde hair that makes him look like a pineapple and a permanent bored expression on his face. **"Hey, Mighty Mouse,"** Marco greets you while messing up your hair.

You huff at the nickname, **"Very funny, Pineapple."**

After eating breakfast with Pops, Vista, Marco, and Thatch; whose pompadour hairstyle always makes you smile and giggle; you take off running out of the door with Marco and Thatch following behind you at a more leisurely pace. **"Oi! Slow down, Mighty Mouse!"** Marco yells at you. You turn around, walking backwards, and stick your tongue out at him. **"Watch where you're going!"**

**"Huh? Why?"** But your question is answered a second later when you walk into someone. Both of you tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs. "I'm so sorry!" You apologize while untangling yourself from the stranger while your brothers laugh at your situation. Once you are free you stand up and offer your hand to the person you ran into. "I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

The person that you ran into is a boy the same age as you with wild, bright blonde hair with two long pieces hanging down in his face, and the most beautiful blue eyes. "I'm okay. I wasn't paying attention either so there's no need for apologies." He takes your hand and you easily lift him up, his feet not touching the ground. "Whoa!" The boy cries out in surprise at your strength.

You place him down on his feet then let go of his hand, "Heh, sorry. My quirk is super strength and sometimes I can't fully control the amount of strength that I use." You rub the back of your head with your right hand before holding it out for the boy to shake. "My name's (L/N) (F/N), but you can just call me (F/N)."

He takes your hand in his and shakes it, "I'm Yagi Toshinori. You can call me Toshinori though. It's nice that meet you, (F/N)-san."

"It's nice to meet you too, Toshinori. I like your hair. Coincidentally, sunflowers are my favorite flowers." Toshinori blushes slightly at your compliment. You point over at your brothers, "The laughing hyenas over there are my older brothers, Marco and Thatch." You give Toshinori a huge grin, "We just moved to Japan from America."

Toshinori's face lights up in excitement, "Really?! I love America! I want to go there after I graduate from high school."

Marco and Thatch walk up beside the two of you, "Let's go Mighty Mouse or we're going to be late for school."

You blush at the nickname, "Maaarrrcooo," you whine, "don't call me that in front of my new friend!" You notice that Toshinori is wearing the same school uniform as Marco and Thatch: black slacks, a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and black jacket. You're wearing pretty much the same uniform except instead of wearing slacks you're wearing a black skirt. "Hey, do you go to Alderra too?"

Toshinori nods, "Yes."

"Would you like to walk with us?"

"Sure!" Toshinori happily replies. You and Toshinori walk side by side while Marco and Thatch follow behind you. "I've always wanted siblings. How many do you have?" Toshinori asks you.

"You can have one of mine."

"Oi! What did Pops say about trying to sell us?" Marco teases.

"Technically, I'm not selling you...I'm giving you away free of charge." Everyone bursts out laughing. Once the laughter stops, you tell Toshinori, "So far, I have three older brothers."

Toshinori looks confused, "So far?"

You nod, "Yeah. Pops likes to adopt stray kids."

"That's really kind of him."

"Pops' heart is as big as he is," Marco says.

"Tell me more about your brothers, (F/N)-san."

"Well, Vista is the oldest, he's 15 and attending U.A. this year."

"Really!? What's his quirk?!" Toshinori blurts out then blushes in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

You giggle, "That's okay, Toshi. Vista's quirk is called Flower Blade. He can create swords and knives out of flowers."

"That's so cool!" Toshinori shouts in excitement.

His excitement is contagious and soon you're bouncing from foot to foot in your own excitement. "Not as cool as Marco's though! He can turn into a phoenix made of blue fire!"

"Really?!" Toshinori looks over his shoulder at the other blonde. Marco let's a small tendril of blue fire surround his hand. "Cool! What about your quirk, (F/N)-san?"

You rub the back of your neck, "Well, I inherited my quirk from Pops. It's called Tremor. Pops says with a whole lot of training that I'll be able to cause earthquakes with a single punch just like him."

"E-earthquakes?!" Toshinori says shocked.

"Yep! But it will take years and years and years of training. But until I learn how to control the amount of power that I use I have to wear this," you lift the right sleeve of your school jacket showing Toshinori the large silver bracer on your forearm.

He grabs your arm and brings it closer to his face to examine the bracer better. "What is it?"

"It's an experimental quirk restraining bracer. It doesn't fully suppress my quirk, but it keeps it to where I don't accidentally hurt someone."

"Wow...you're that strong?" Toshinori asks, his eyes sparkling in amazement.

Marco chuckles, "We don't just call her Mighty Mouse because she's small."

You turn around and stick your tongue out at him, **"Butthole."** You turn back around to continue your conversation with your new friend. "What about you Toshi? Do you have a quirk?"

Toshinori's face turns slightly red and he looks extremely sad. "No...I'm, uh, I'm, uh..."

"It's alright, Toshi. We don't care if you don't have a quirk. As a matter of fact, Thatch is quirkless too."

"Really?" Toshinori looks over his shoulder at the boy with the weird hairstyle.

"Yep. Here's a little word of advice, Toshinori-san: never let being quirkless get ya down. All that being quirkless means is that we have to work slightly harder than everyone else."

As it turns out, you and Toshinori are in almost all of the same classes. There's only 2 classes that you don't have together. You ask Toshinori if he wants to come over to your house after school, but he says he'll have to call his parents and make sure that it's okay. He calls them at lunch from the phone in the office of the school and they say that it's okay as long as he's home by 6.

So after school you, Toshinori, Marco, and Thatch all walk to your house together. Your house is absolutely huge; it has to be because of your father. It's three stories high with extremely large doors and windows. Toshinori's mouth falls open slightly, "Wow! Your house is so big!"

You grab Toshinori's hand and begin to drag him towards the front door. "Come on! You gotta meet Pops!"

You pull him all the way inside and you yell out, **"POPS! WE'RE HOME! WHERE ARE YOU, OLD MAN!"**

"**I'M IN MY OFFICE, BRAT!"**

You lead Toshinori through the huge living room; which has a big screen TV and the latest video game systems; and down a long hallway. You stop by the first door on the right and motion to it, "If you ever need to use the bathroom, this is the guest bathroom." You then continue to drag him down the hall until you reach a door at the very end. You knock on the door and the deep masculine voice of your father tells you to enter. You open the large oak door and walk inside dragging Toshinori behind you. Your father's office is twice the size of the living room, which is nearly the size of a small studio apartment. There are floor to ceiling bookshelves covering the wall opposite of the door and every shelf is full of large, old books. Multiple polished oak shelves run along the left wall and all sorts of different and unique objects that your father has collected from all over the world rest on top of them. Large bay windows make up the right wall and look out upon the immense back yard. Sitting behind a enormous oak desk is your father. "Hey, Pops! This is my new friend Toshinori!" You say happily and your father looks up at you and Toshinori.

Your father stands up behind his desk and Toshinori's mouth drops open. "Wow! You're the biggest man that I've ever seen!" Toshinori blurts out and his face immediately goes red in embarrassment. He bows and says, "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Gurararara! It's fine, brat. I get that reaction a lot. My name is Edward." Your father sits back down behind his desk, "Now why don't you two go outside and play? I have important paperwork to do."

"Okay!" You grab Toshinori's hand and start to lead him out of the room. "Come on, Toshi! We can play Heroes and Villains! You can be the hero first."

"O-okay! But you can't use your quirk." The adorable blonde boy replies following closely behind you.


	9. Lunch With Toshinori & Brief Encounter

**Chapter 8: Lunch With Toshinori and a Brief Encounter.**

A/N: **Bold text** means that someone is speaking in English. **_Bold Italic text_** is someone speaking in Irish Gaelic.

A week passes by and you have the day off. You and Ichigo are at home; Ichigo is working on learning Japanese on the Duolingo app on your tablet while you're reading a book on the couch, occasionally correcting Ichigo when he mispronounces a word. Your phone suddenly rings and you pick it up off of the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Hello, (F/N)-chan. It's Toshinori."

A big smile appears on your face, "Hey, Toshi-kun! How have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you for asking. How about you and young Ichigo?"

"We've been doing great. Ichigo's father stopped by for a visit a few days ago so he's still wound up about that. Although, I think that making him study Japanese may have drained some of that excess energy from him."

You hear Toshinori chuckle, "What are you doing today at noon?"

You tilt your head to the side slightly, "Nothing really. I have the day off so I was planning on making lunch for Ichigo and myself. Why? Would you like to join us?"

You hear Toshinori clear his throat, "A-actually, I was hoping that y-you and Ichigo would j-join me for l-lunch at this nice little r-restaurant that I know?"

You can't help but giggle at how nervous he sounds. "We would love to Toshinori." You then pull the phone away and ask your son in English, **"Li'l Strawberry, would you like to have lunch with Toshinori-san?"**

"**Arcanine-san?"** You nod your head and Ichigo jumps to his feet. **"Yay!"**

You laugh, "That's definitely a yes, Toshi-kun."

"G-great! I'll be by to pick you two up a little before noon. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. We'll see you in a few hours."

Three and a half hours later, you and Ichigo are ready for your lunch date with Toshinori. Since it's January and it's cold outside, Ichigo is wearing jeans and his favorite All Might long sleeve shirt; that has a picture of All Might flexing his biceps with 'Plus Ultra!' below the image. You're not entirely sure if this is a date or not so you decide to dress nice, yet casual; wearing a pair of black slacks, a long sleeve, v-cutred shirt with black lace rose designs near the neckline, and black combat boots.

Toshinori arrives at your apartment at 11:40 a.m. As soon as you open the door and Toshinori steps inside, Ichigo runs up to him and wraps his arms around Toshinori's legs. "**Arcanine-san!"**

Toshinori chuckles and hugs the little boy back. **"Hello, young Ichigo."** He then looks over at you and nervously swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. **"Hello, (N/N). You look very p-pretty today."** He suddenly panics, **"N-not that you don't always look p-pretty. As a matter of fact, I t-think that you always look b-beautiful...Oh, I just keep digging myself deeper and deeper. And now I'm rambling...I'm so sorry."** He blushes and rubs the back of his neck; a nervous habit that he's had since he was a child.

You chuckle, **"It's okay, Toshi-kun. I think you look very handsome."** And you mean it; he's wearing a pair of tan slacks and a black button up dress shirt with a navy blue trench coat. His hair seems to be tamer than the last time you met, as if he's made an attempt at brushing it. You smile at him, **"I've always thought that you are a very handsome man...both inside and out."**

Toshinori's blush intensifies, **"Thank you."** Ichigo is looking back and forth between you and Toshinori when suddenly his little tummy let's out a growl. This turns both of your attention to him and Toshinori chuckles. **"I guess that's our cue to get going. We have to take a train to get to the restaurant, is that okay?"**

You nod, **"It's fine."** You look down at Ichigo, **"You need to stay close to mommy, okay? And when we get on the train, I'm going to pick you up and hold you so that we don't get separated."** You grab Ichigo's fleece lined blue coat from the coat rack and hold it open so that he can put it on.

Ichigo nods and slips his arms into his coat, **"Okay, momma."** You crouch down to zip up your son's coat. After you're done, you give him a kiss on each cheek, causing him to rub at his cheeks with the back of his right hand.

You chuckle then stand up. You turn around to get your own coat, but see Toshinori holding your black leather coat open for you. You smile at him and slip your arms through the sleeves, **"Thank you, Toshinori-kun. Still a gentleman, I see."**

Toshinori gives you a brilliant smile, **"Of course."**

You turn around to face Toshinori then reach out, pull one side of his trench coat over the other, then you tie it close with the coat's belt. "**There. We can't have you catching a cold now, can we?"** Toshinori's cheeks turn slightly pink at your actions. You give him a shy smile and say, **"Sorry...It's hard to turn off 'Mom Mode' sometimes."**

Toshinori chuckles, **"It's okay."**

The three of you leave the apartment and you lock the door behind you. After walking down the stairs, you hold your hand out for your son to take, which he does. The three of you start walking down the street with Ichigo in between you and Toshinori. Ichigo reaches up with his free hand and puts his small hand in Toshinori's huge hand. Toshinori looks down at the young boy and gives him a brilliant smile as he gently closes his hand around Ichigo's. You smile at the interaction between your former best friend and your son. **"How are your father and brothers doing?"** Toshinori asks you.

"**Well, unfortunately, Pops' health is in decline and he has to be hooked up to oxygen. But even so, the stubborn old man refuses to retire, no matter how much we bug him to do so."**

Toshinori looks over at you with sadness in his eyes, **"I'm sorry to hear that. I've always liked your dad. What's causing his health to decline?"**

"**Gramps is just really old,"** you look down at your son as he replies for you. **"I can't say that in front of Gramps though, because he'll thump me on my head like he does momma sometimes."**

Toshinori laughs, **"He still does that, huh?"**

You rub the top of your head with your free left hand, **"Yeah. Except he's not as gentle now that I'm not a kid anymore."** You stop rubbing your head and let your hand drop back to your side. **"As for my brothers, they're all doing all right. Vista and Marco are both top heroes while Thatch has become a world renowned chef. Do you remember Ace?"****"The baby that your father adopted when you were 18?"****"Yep. He's 20 now and has a quirk smiliar to Endeavor's."****"Really?"****"Yeah. His hero name is Fire Fist."**

Ichigo speaks up, **"Unkee Ace is so cool! But Unkee Luffy is my favorite, he always plays with me and lets me pull his limbs as far as I can!"**

Toshinori looks over at you in confusion, **"Pops adopted Luffy a few years after I left for Ireland. He's 17 now and about to enter his last year of hero school. His entire body is made of rubber and he can stretch it at amazing distances."**

**"That sounds like an amazing quirk! Do you have any other new brothers that I don't know about?"**

You frown, **"We'll, there's Teach. He's about my ageand Pops took him in while we were doing our overseas internships...but I don't like him. There's something seriously off about him and I refuse to let him near Ichigo."**

After a short train ride, the three of you start walking down the street hand-in-hand again. Toshinori stops in front of a nice looking restaurant, "**Here we are."** He releases Ichigo's hand and holds the door open for you and Ichigo. The two of you walk into the restaurant and Toshinori follows you inside. A waitress greets you and asks if you would like to sit at a table with chairs or tatami seating. Toshinori looks over at you, "Where would you and Ichigo like to sit?"

You think for a moment then say, "Tatami seating, please. Ichigo needs to learn and practice Japanese traditions."

The waitress bows and leads the three of you over to the tatami floor area. You and Toshinori start to slip off your shoes and you motion to Ichigo to do the same. The three of you then step on to the tatami floor and you help Ichigo out of his coat then hang it on the nearby coat rack. **"Li'l Red, I want you to speak in Japanese while we're here, okay?"**

Ichigo nods his head, "Yes, momma."

As you're taking off your coat, Toshinori is hanging up his own. He then takes your coat from you and hangs it up beside his and Ichigo's. "Thank you."

He smiles at you, "You're welcome." He sits down on one of the cushions while you and Ichigo sit on the two cushions opposite of Toshinori's. Toshinori brings his hand up to his mouth and clears his throat. "I hope that you don't mind, but I invited my protege to join us for lunch."

You smile at Toshinori and say, "Of course, not. I'm actually eager to meet the young man that you've taken under your wing." You sigh internally, thinking to yourself, _'Good thing I didn't mistake this as a date and wear something fancier.' _

"I think that you and young Ichigo will really like him." He looks around the restaurant when he hears the door open and spots the familiar messy green hair of his soon-to-be successor. "There he is now," he stands up and raises his voice slightly, "over here young Midoriya."

The green haired teenager makes his way over to the table and when Ichigo sees him his face lights up in joy. "Izuzu!"

"Huh?" The teenage boy seems confused to see you and Ichigo. "(L/N)-san? Ichigo-kun? What are you doing here?"

You chuckle, "We're having lunch with my dear old friend, Toshinori. It's great to see you again, Midoriya-kun."

Toshinori is looking between you and Midoriya, "Do you know each other?"

You nod, "He's one of our neighbors. Small world, huh?"

"It is," Toshinori says to you while walking over to speak quietly to Midoriya as the teenager takes off his shoes and coat. "Young Midoriya, while (L/N)-chan knows about me being All Might, young Ichigo does not. So please call me Toshinori while we're around them."

Midoriya blushes and waves both of his hands in front of him. "Oh, of course...I...I w-won't say a-anything, T-Toshinori-san!"

Toshinori chuckles and pats Midoriya on his left shoulder, "I know you won't, my boy. I just wanted to give you a heads up and let you know what you should call me."

When Toshinori and Midoriya sit down across from you and Ichigo, the waitress returns, "Hello! My name is Hinata and I will be your waitress today." She hands out menus before pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen. "What can I get you to drink?"

You smile at the purple haired waitress and tell her, "I'll have a cup of matcha and my son will have a cup of sencha, please."

She nods at you and writes down your order. "I'll have a cup of sobacha, please, Hinata-san." Toshinori tells the young waitress.

"I-I'll have a sencha too, please." Izuku says.

The waitress smiles, "Okay, I'll be back with your drinks in a couple of minutes." She then bows and leaves.

You turn to Ichigo and ask him what he wants. "Ramen!" He says excitedly causing everyone else around the table to chuckle. You decide to get Japanese Ramen Noodles for Ichigo and a Tendon Tempura rice bowl for yourself. The waitress soon returns with your teas and you tell her what you and Ichigo want, Toshinori orders Ojiya Rice soup, and Midoriya orders a Katsudon Rice bowl.

The waitress then leaves with your orders and Midoriya begins to ask you questions about the heroes in Ireland and about your hero career. While you and Midoriya talk, Toshinori begins to tell Ichigo about Japanese table manners, but has to switch to speaking in English because Ichigo doesn't understand half of what he's saying. The waitress brings out your meals and you smile when your son copies you, Toshinori, and Midoriya when the three of you say, "Itadakimasu." The four of you begin to eat and about halfway through the meal you're startled when Midoriya asks you, "Is Ichigo-kun's father a hero too, (L/N)-san?"

You freeze before telling Midoriya, "No, he's more like a..."

"My daddy's like Robin Hood, Izuzu!" Ichigo exclaims in excitement. "He..."

"**_Ichigo! That's enough...don't say anything else about your father."_** You scold your son in Gaelic causing Midoriya and Toshinori to look at the two of you in confusion.

"**_Sorry, momma. I just love daddy so much and want to tell people who he is."_**

You place your hand on top of your son's head, "**_I know you do, sweetheart. But it's too dangerous to tell anyone about your daddy right now. Maybe someday in the future you will be able to tell someone without it putting you in danger."_**

The rest of the meal passes by with you and Toshinori exchanging stories while Midoriya and Ichigo talk about their favorite heroes. Suddenly, Ichigo's face lights up, "**Daddy!"** He shouts then stands up and takes off running.

**"Ichigo, don't run off!"** You turn to look in the direction that Ichigo went and see that Shanks is indeed here. Your face immediately pales as you watch the world's most wanted man pick up the son that you had together. Luckily, Shanks' face is hidden by the collar of his coat, but his bright red hair is still on display for all to see. "**_Oh no..." _**You turn to look at Toshinori and Midoriya, "I'll be right back." You quickly get to your feet and make your way over to where Shanks is holding Ichigo. Ichigo is telling him about how Toshinori taught him about Japanese table manners when you come to a stop in front of them. "**_What are you doing here, Red?"_**

He looks at you and gives you his most charming smile. "**_I'm about to leave Japan and I just wanted to see your and Ichigo's beautiful faces before I left."_**

You place your hands on your hips, "**_And how did you know that we were here?"_**

He winks at you, "**_I have my ways, luv."_** He looks over your shoulder at Toshinori and Midoriya, who are watching the three of you curiously. "**_So that's Toshinori Yagi, huh? He doesn't look like much...but one should never judge a book by it's cover._**"

"**_Do you want to meet him, daddy? He's really nice."_**

"**_Sure."_** Shanks sets Ichigo down on the floor.

You frown, "**_That's not a good idea, Sha...Red. Toshinori is All Might's personal secretary. You should probably just go."_**

Ichigo's eyes widen and he looks over at Toshinori, "**_Really? Arcanine-san works with All Might?"_** You nod at him and he takes off running towards Toshinori, probably to pester the man about All Might.

"**_Dahahahaha! I have the feeling you just unleashed hell on that poor man, luv."_** Shanks sees your frowning face then cups your left cheek, "**_I hate seeing you frown. I would sell my most expensive possession just so you will smile at me the way you do. Your smile is still one of the only things right with the world."_** Your cheeks turn red and you can't help the huge smile that appears on your face. Your smile causes Shanks' smile to widen, "**_There it is."_** He takes your left hand in his right and lifts it to his lips, placing a kiss to the back of your hand. "**_I'll leave as soon as I say goodbye to Ichigo."_**

You nod, **_"Thank you. I'll go get him. Be careful wherever you're going, Red. Don't get yourself caught or worse, killed."_**

He chuckles, **_"Don't worry about me, luv. I'll be back in time for our son's birthday next month."_**

You smile at him before walking back to the others. You see Ichigo talking excitedly to Toshinori sitting on your cushion across from the blonde. "Your daddy wants to say goodbye, Li'l Red." Ichigo jumps to his feet then rushes over to Shanks. You sit down across from Toshinori and smile at him. "Let me guess...he was trying to talk you into 'convincing' All Might to come by for his birthday?"

Toshinori chuckles, "Yes. When is his birthday?"

"February 14th."

Toshinori's eyebrows raise, "Really? He was born on Valentine's Day?"

"Yes. I would really appreciate it if you would stop by our apartment on the morning of the 14th. You don't have to spend too much time with him in your...other form...Just a few minutes will do. His father is going to pick him up around noon so that they can spend the rest of the day together."

"I'll be more than happy to stop by. So d-does that mean that you'll be free for dinner that night?" Toshinori asks nervously.

You grin at him, "Yes. How about you come over to my apartment for a home cooked meal and a movie?"

Toshinori swallows nervously, "Uh, o-okay."

Ichigo arrives back at the table as the door to the restaurant opens and four masked men and a woman walk inside. Three of the men are holding empty sacks while the last man changes his forearms and hands into sword blades. The female's body turns into electricity and she fires a lightning bolt upwards through the ceiling, causing several people to scream in fright. "Okay, here's the deal!" The female yells so that everyone in the restaurant can hear her. "All of you rich pricks are going to hand over all of your wallets and jewelry and we won't hurt any of you!"

You sigh, "Really? Could they be anymore cliche?"

You start to stand up, but stop when Shanks says, "Don't worry about these guys, luv. I'll take care of them on my way out. Just enjoy the rest of your meal...And Toshinori-san..." The blonde man perks up at his name, "I look forward to competing with you for this gorgeous woman's heart."

You blush slightly and look down at the table in embarrassment. Shanks turns and starts walking towards the villains. The woman notices him and yells, "Sit back down!" Shanks ignores her, "I mean it old man! I won't hesitate to fry your ass!" Shanks continues to walk, activating his quirk and directing an invisible wave of his willpower towards the group of wannabe robbers. Their eyes roll back into the back of their heads and the woman and larger man's bodies both return to normal. Simultaneously, all 5 of them collapse to the ground unconscious. Shanks steps over their unmoving bodies and to the door of the restaurant. He slides the door open then tells a waiter, "Those five should remain unconscious until the police arrive. But you should still tie them up just in case." The waiter nods and disappears into the back to find something to use to tie the crooks up. Shanks waves at you and Ichigo before leaving the restaurant.

As soon as he's gone, the customers begin to loudly talk and gossip to each other about what just happened. You turn your attention back to your table and see that Midoriya and Toshinori's eyes are wide. "W-what just happened?" Midoriya asks in awe.

"Daddy used his quirk to knock out the bad guys!" Ichigo states happily. "Very few people can withstand the power of Daddy's quirk!"

Toshinori looks over at you, but you avoid looking him in the eyes, instead turning your attention to finishing your food.


	10. Lust Quirk (Part 1)

**Chapter 9: Lust Quirk. (Part 1)**

A/N: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN ADULT CONTENT.

All this week, you have been trying to track down a villain that has been using their quirk on heroes to create chaos. Apparently, this villain's quirk causes whoever is hit with it to become overwhelmed by an animalistic need to find a suitable mate and reproduce. The effects last for 24 hours and there is no cure for it other than having sex. Several heroes and sidekicks have already been hit with this quirk and it's been a disaster...Unable to control themselves, the first heroes and sidekicks to have been hit with this quirk ended up having sex with civilians in the streets.

Now that everyone is aware of this villain and their quirk, certain precautions have been set up for when a hero is hit with it. First, the hero needs to be isolated immediately. Then, if they were patrolling alone, they need to turn on the GPS on their phone and text 69 to a fellow hero at the agency where they work. The agency will send out a group of heroes to restrain the infected hero and bring them back to the agency where they are quarantined for 24 hours. Those 24 hours will be extremely painful for the person who is infected, the longer they go without having sex the more pain they are in. A couple of people have even died from high fevers when their needs went unfulfilled.

After they recover, the heroes described the villain as wearing dark-colored, loose clothing that makes the villain appear androgynous and a white fox mask with red markings all over it. The villain calls themselves Inari Ōkami after the Japanese kami of foxes and fertility.

A few days before Valentine's Day, you finally get a lead on Inari Ōkami's whereabouts and you go to confront them. Fourth Kind orders you to wait for Eraserhead, who has agreed to accompany any hero when the villain is found, but you decide it would be best to confront the villain as soon as possible before he moves on. As long as you keep your distance and don't let them touch you, you should be fine.

You arrive at the abandoned theatre and make your way inside. The building is dilapidated and should have been torn down many years ago. It's two stories tall with graffiti tags all over the outside. All the windows have been broken and the large oak entrance doors are rotting and barely hanging on their hinges. You squeeze through the opening between the doors and make your way through the building, being careful to avoid rubble and broken glass. You manage to make it to the enormous seating area without making too much noise. Most of the wooden seats are broken, the wood rotting away and the cushions torn and the stuffing is long gone. You spot something on the stage on the other side of the room. Whatever it is it's shiny and new so it definitely doesn't belong in a place like this. You silently walk across the room to the stage then carefully climb up. You carefully make your way over to the object on the stage, making sure to avoid any weak or broken wooden floorboards. As you draw closer, you see that the object is disc-shaped and mechanical with a small blinking red light on top and a vent that is closed. You bend over to examine the device closer when the flashing red light turns a solid green and the vent opens. A cloud of pink dust is expelled from the device and hits you right in the face. You start coughing and fall down on to your ass. An intense feeling of arousal suddenly courses through your body causing you to collapse backward on to your back.

"It's a shame...I was really hoping that more heroes would have taken my bait." A mysterious voice says from somewhere in the room, but you can't pinpoint where it's coming from. "I was really looking forward to testing my new remote Lust Dust Dispersal Unit on a whole group of you self-righteous heroes."

Your entire body starts to feel overheated and incredibly sensitive to touch. You let out a loud moan as a desperate need to be fucked starts to overwhelm you. "W-why...?" You manage to get out between pants and moans.

Footsteps approach you, "Why am I doing this? Because the world needs to see that you heroes are just like everybody else. That you shouldn't be put on pedestals and worshipped as gods...because you're NOT. You're just as normal as the rest of us." Out of the corner of your eye, you see a figure bend down and pick up the device. "Now, I really must be going...I have places to be and YOU have 24 hours of suffering to go through. Goodbye, hero."

You hear footsteps walking away from you then a door opens and closes somewhere to your right. You curse at yourself for being so stupid to fall for such an obvious trap. You gasp as pain shoots from your womb and travels throughout your body. You whimper from the need to have a long, thick dick penetrate your pussy and fill you with semen. You gather the last remains of your wits and reach into the hidden pocket of your costume for your phone. You pull it out and unlock it. You pull up your messages and send a text that says "69" to Toshinori.

After that, your mind goes hazy and your eyes glaze over in lust. You start to run your fingers over your womanhood, but the thick spandex of your costume prevents you from gaining any kind of satisfaction. You whimper and try to take your costume off so that you can touch yourself. You manage to take off your red cape, blue belt, and blue gloves when you hear a familiar voice call out, "(F/N)? Are you in here?"

You moan loudly then whimper in need. "T-Toshinori...h-help me...p-please."

You hear hurried footsteps approaching you, "Are you okay, (N/N)? I-I got your message."

You see Toshinori in his muscular form bend over you and take in your appearance; the pupils of your eyes are blown wide and glazed over in arousal, your cheeks a rose red, and your skin covered in a sheen of sweat. As soon as you see him, you reach up and wrap your arms around his neck. "Fuck me," you growl out at him. "I need you to fuck my brains out. Pound me into the ground until I'm screaming your name and begging for mercy. I want your huge cock to split my tight pussy open and fill me with your seed. I need you to put a baby in me."

All Might's eyebrows raise in surprise, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! U-uh...?" He stutters, unsure of what to do.

You manage to slightly clear the fog in your brain to tell him, " Inari Ōkami created...dust from their quirk...then put it in...a disc-shaped device...that's remote activated..."

All Might frowns, "This isn't good." He pulls out his cell phone to send an alert out to all of the hero agencies.

Lust fogs your brain once again, "Please...fuck me...It hurts so much! Please...it hurts!"

All Might puts his phone away, "Let's get you home," he says. He picks up your phone, puts it in one of the pockets of his green cargo pants, then picks up your belt and gloves and ties them up inside of your cape. He ties the ends of your cape to his belt before bending down to pick you up bridal style. "I'll take care of you, my love, but not here. Let's get you home first."

All Might quickly exits the building with you. He jumps high into the air in the direction of your apartment. You're begging for him to fuck you and pressing wet sloppy kisses along his jawline the entire way causing him to hold you tighter to prevent you from wiggling out of his grasp and falling hundreds of feet to the ground. He lands in the dark alley between your apartment building and the next before looking around to see if anyone is watching. When he doesn't see anyone, he releases his hold on his hero form and the two of you are immediately surrounded by steam. He carries you up the four flights of stairs to the door of your apartment. He stops in front of the door, "(F/N)? Do you have your key with you?)

"Notch...on right side...of doorframe...Please...hurry!" You manage to get out.

He tries to put you down, but you cling to him like a koala. As he checks the right side of the door frame for the notch with the extra key hidden inside, you start grinding against him. You let out a pleased moan when Toshinori's semi-hard cock rubs against your ass. He manages to find the key, but his hand is shaking so badly that he's having trouble getting the key in the lock. Toshinori isn't a virgin, but it has been a long, long time since he's been intimate with anyone. He finally manages to insert the key and unlock the door. He opens the door then kicks it closed with his foot once you're both inside. You start to kiss up and down his long skinny neck. He swallows nervously causing his Adam's apple to bob up and down, drawing your attention. You kiss and lick at it as he tries to pry you away from him again. This time he's successful and lowers you until your feet touch the ground. He then turns around to lock the door and then takes his shoes off beside the door. When he turns back around to face you, you've stripped out of the rest of your costume and are now standing in front of him completely naked. Toshinori's eyebrows raise towards his hairline, "How did you get undressed so fast?" His eyes drink in your naked form and Toshinori feels his cock become fully erect. He's dreamed about this moment since you both were teenagers. As a matter of fact, he used to imagine the few women that he slept with; when he was in his early twenties; were you.

At the moment, you are completely consumed by lust and unable to form a proper sentence. All you can get out is, "Toshinori, please...fuck me." You start to try to undress him, tugging on his belt and jerking him towards you.

"Whoa! Uh...(F/N). You need to calm down," he grabs your hands with his then pulls them away from his belt. As much as he wants you, he wouldn't dream of ever taking advantage of you in your current state. He holds you at arm's length and looks into your eyes, "(F/N), I need you to fight this...At least enough to regain a little bit of your senses." You whimper before trying to press your naked body up against him, but his hold on you is firm and, even in his skinny form, he's still strong enough to keep your body away from his. "(F/N)! Please! I have some important questions to ask you and I need you to have a clear head to answer them. You have to fight it!"

You take a few deep breaths in an attempt to clear your head a little. "Toshi..."

"That's it, my dear. Fight it...clear your head as much as you can." He leads you into the living room and you sit down on the couch, your head spinning as you fight against the power of the lust quirk. Suddenly, Toshinori's body becomes stiff as a board. "(F/N)? Where's Ichigo?"

You look up at him, "Ichigo?" You frown in concentration, "He's...at daycare...Need to...pick him up...at three."

Toshinori shakes his head, "That's not going to happen... You're in no shape to go anywhere and I can't leave you alone...This also means young Ichigo can't come home today...Can you contact his father and have him pick up Ichigo and watch him until tomorrow?" He reaches into the pocket containing your phone then pulls it out. "Here's your phone," he holds it out for you to take.

You shake your head, "Not on...this phone...In Ichigo's room...under his mattress is...an emergency phone."

Toshinori walks to your son's room and enters. He approaches the child-size bed covered in All Might merchandise: sheets, comforter, pillowcases, plushies, Ichigo's favorite action figure. Toshinori carefully lifts one side of the mattress enough to expose the small hidden flip phone, but not enough to make the stuff on the bed fall to the floor. He grabs the phone then lowers the mattress back down. He turns the Galaxy Z flip phone over in his hand before flipping it open. The screen lights up and Toshinori frowns when he sees that both a password and fingerprint identification are needed to unlock the phone. 'Why in the world would both security measures be needed? And why does (F/N) need to use THIS phone to call Ichigo's father? Why doesn't she use her own?' Toshinori thinks to himself while closing the phone. He then heads back into the living room. He freezes when he sees you laying on the couch with your fingers pumping in and out of your pussy, but obviously getting frustrated because your fingers just aren't enough.

Toshinori begins coughing and once he stops, he wipes the blood away with the back of his free hand before walking towards you. "(F/N)?"

You look over at Toshinori before removing your fingers from your twitching cunt. "Toshi, please...I need you..."

Toshinori swallows nervously, "(F/N)...you...uh...Ichigo! You need to make sure that Ichigo's father will pick him up."

Your head clears a little, "Ichigo? Yes...you're right." You put a hand to your head, "Let me...call him," you hold the hand that's not on your head out towards him.

Toshinori walks over to you and places the phone in your hand. You flip it open, unlock it, then hit the speed dial button. The phone rings twice before Shanks' voice answers, **"Hello, Luv. What can I do for you today?"** Lust shoots through your body when you hear his deep baritone voice causing you to cry out. **"(F/N)? Luv, are alright? What's going on?"**

Your pussy is now throbbing with the need for a good and thorough fucking. **"Shanks..."** Toshinori's head snaps to attention at the name. **"**Can you...pick up Ichigo from daycare...and watch him till tomorrow? I was...hit with some sort of...dust created by...Inari Ōkami."

**"Bloody hell. Yeah, I can pick Ichigo up. Are you going to be okay? I can have Benn watch Ichigo if you need my help."****"No...stay with Ichigo...I have someone...to help."**

**"Aww,"** you can practically hear his pout.

**"I'll see you and Ichigo...tomorrow,"** you say before hanging up. You put the phone down on the coffee table next to your regular phone. You look at Toshinori who is standing by the end of the couch wringing his hands together nervously. "Toshi...will you please...help me now?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of you."

You look him directly in the eyes, "I'm positive...I want you, Toshi-Kun." Toshinori changes into his muscular form before picking you up bridal style then walking into the master bedroom. He places you down on the edge of your queen-sized bed and you lay back on it. You bend your knees, placing the soles of your feet flat on the mattress, before spreading your legs wide, giving All Might the perfect view of your soaking wet pussy. He unties your cape from his belt and lets the bundle fall to the ground. A large grin appears on his face as his eyes drink in the lovely sight of your womanhood, your pubic hairs carefully trimmed. He walks up to the end of the bed, crouches down until his eyes are level with your pussy, then he runs his index finger over your moist lower lips. "So very beautiful..." He spreads your folds with his fingers, "(F/N)-chan, you have no idea how long I've wanted this..." All Might tells you, moving his face closer and licking up from your slit to your clit. "You taste absolutely divine, (F/N)."

You whimper in pleasure as he continues running his tongue over your sex. "Toshinori," you tangle your hands in his slicked-back yellow hair. He shoves his thick tongue inside of your womanhood causing you to cry out in pleasure. He starts rubbing at your swollen clit with one of his thumbs while using his fingers to keep your lower lips spread so that his tongue will have easier access to your opening. You throw your head back and moan in ecstasy as he proceeds to eat you out with his skilled tongue. "Toshi...I need more...please."

He removes his tongue only to slowly replace it with one of his long, thick fingers. You moan loudly and push your hips down on All Might's finger, fully impaling yourself on the digit. You moan his name loudly as he begins to pump his finger in and out of you. You arch your back off of the bed as he adds a second finger inside of you. "You're so tight around my fingers, my dear. How many men have you been with?"

You begin to move your hips to match the thrusts of his fingers. "I've only slept...with Ichigo's...father. Toshi...please. Please stop teasing me."

"I have to prepare you first, darling. I don't want to hurt you." He adds a third finger with some difficulty causing you to whimper a little in pain. "Shh, it's okay," he says, trying to comfort you. "Let me know when you're ready and I'll start moving my fingers again."

After a few moments, the pain vanishes and you tell him, "Okay. You can move now." He begins to pump all three of his long, thick fingers in and out of your vagina. Pleasure courses through your body from your core causing you to moan loudly and tug gently on his hair.

All Might lets out a low growl and curls his fingers hitting the sweet spot inside of you, making you scream his name. He continues to pump his fingers while curling them to repeatedly hit your g-spot. "Aah...Toshi...please!"

"Please what, darling?" All Might teases you.

"Please...I...I need your cock...inside me," you beg. He removes his fingers from inside of you before standing up. He takes off his shirt exposing his broad, muscular chest and the angry red scar that resembles the shape of a sunflower. As All Might starts to undress, you move back on the bed until you can lay your head down on your pillows and position yourself in the center of your mattress. He unbuckles his belt and takes off his pants, leaving him in a pair of dark gray boxer briefs. He swiftly removes his underwear letting his huge erection spring free. You stare at his monstrous size cock, "I-I always fantasized that...you would be...big, but I...never imagined you would...be this huge, Toshi."

The man's ego inflates a little at your praise of the size of his penis. He climbs on to the bed and you spread your legs as wide as you can to let All Might in between them. Once he's situated, you wrap your legs around his hipsas he hovers over you, placing an arm on either side of your head to keep the majority of his weight off of you. He leans down to capture your lips in a passionate kiss as he shifts to hold his weight off of you with his left arm while he trails his right hand down your body. He momentarily stops to play with your nipples; gently pinching and twisting one and then the other; before moving farther down. He grips his cock and guides it to your soaking opening, running the tip up and down your pussy lips a couple of times. You wrap your arms around his broad, muscular shoulders in order to brace yourself for his entry. "Let me know if I hurt you and I'll stop." He then presses his lips to yours in a loving kiss which you eagerly return. The head of his cock parts your wet folds and you both let out low moans into each other's mouths as his long, thick member penetrates your pussy. He slowly shoves his rock hard cock deeper inside causing you to whimper and dig your nails into his back as you feel your pussy stretching to accommodate his huge girth. All Might breaks the kiss in order to whisper words of encouragement and sweet nothings into your ear. "You're so beautiful, (F/N). And you're taking me so well. So beautiful and wonderful...I'm a very lucky man to be with you like this...the love of my life."

"You're...the love of my life too, Toshinori. Well, you...and Ichigo." You tangle your hands in his hair again and guide his head down to yours for a passionate kiss. He runs his tongue over your bottom lip asking for entrance and you gladly open your mouth for him. He slips his tongue into your mouth as he sharply thrusts the rest of the way inside of your womanhood. You moan loudly into his mouth as his tongue explores your own moist cavern. He slowly withdraws his cock until only the head is inside you then roughly slams back into you causing you to cry out in his mouth in pleasure.

All Might breaks the kiss in order to say, "A perfect fit...it's like we were made for each other." His beautiful blue eyes meet your own (E/C) orbs, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. It felt really good actually," you blush. "Honestly, I kinda like being fucked roughly."

"Good to know," he says, before pulling almost all the way out again and then thrusting back in, a little harder this time. The pain caused by the lust dust starts to thankfully recede now that your pussy is finally being filled with a cock.

"Toshinori," you moan his name loudly and trail your fingers through his hair, your nails scraping along his scalp, then down his neck and broad shoulders. Your nails slightly dig into his back as he starts to pump in and out of you at a steady pace. "Oh, God...It feels so g-good. Harder, p-please!"

All Might obliges and thrusts harder into your tight cunt causing the entire queen-sized bed to rock back and forth and the headboard to hit the wall repeatedly. He lets out a low growl before saying, "You're so...damn...tight." He leans down to capture your lips again as he grips your left hip with his right hand. He snaps his hips up into yours and his cock rubs against your g-spot. Your scream is muffled by All Might's mouth as your legs quiver from the pleasure that he's giving you. He breaks the kiss in order to nibble at your ear as he continues to piston into you, making sure to hit your g-spot over and over again.

A knot of pleasure begins to build in your lower abdomen, "T-Toshinori...f-faster...deeper...please." He increases his speed and the force of his thrusts and the two of you soon become lost in pleasure. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin fills the air along with your moans and grunting from your lover. "T-Toshi...I'm a-about to..." The knot in your belly finally snaps, pleasure coursing throughout your entire body. Your back arches off of the bed, your toes curl, and you scream his name, "TOSHINORI!" All Might groans at the feeling of your walls squeezing and fluttering around his member but continues to fuck you through your orgasm.

Once your orgasm fades, you collapse back on to the bed, sated. Now that your pleasure has been taken care of, All Might begins to chase his own. He pulls out of your slick drenched pussy; his cock covered in your juices; gets on to his knees and balls of his feet, then grabs your thighs and pushes them up towards your chest. With desire clouding his mind and his judgment, he presses your thighs against your chest and rolls you back slightly onto your shoulders into a mating press. You put your knees over his shoulders and rest your lower legs on his back as he penetrates you again. You gasp loudly as his cock slides against your still sensitive walls. He settles his upper body gently on top of yours, keeping most of his weight off of you with an arm on either side of your head, but still applying enough pressure to press you down into the mattress. He starts to pump in and out of you again, the drag of his penis bringing immense pleasure to you once again. "I'm going to fill you up with my cum. Would you like that, my dear?"

Your eyes meet his, "Yes. Please fill me with your cum, Toshinori. I would like nothing more than to be filled to the brim with your semen."

All Might starts to ruthlessly pound into your vagina and in this position you can't do anything but shout praises at him. "Fuck...you feel...so...damn...good around my...cock!" He thrusts into your pussy fast and hard, his heavy balls smacking against your ass. Your second orgasm washes over you causing you to scream Toshinori's name. His thrusts suddenly become more erratic and you can feel his member twitching inside of you signaling that he's close to cumming. He gives one last hard thrust, the head of his penis pressing against your cervix, and releases his hot, sticky seed inside of you with a loud moan. His vast amount of virile semenfills up your womb and begins to trickle out of your vagina around his cock.

You're both panting heavily when All Might changes back into his true form with a cloud of steam. Toshinori is still buried balls deep inside of you as your eyes shut in exhaustion. Even though he's now in his leaner form the size of his cock and balls remains the same. He hovers over you trying to catch his breath and taking in the sight of your exhausted form. He lifts his right hand to cup your face then places a chaste kiss on your lips. His eyes roam your body looking for any obvious injuries, but other than a few bruises you seem to be fine. When his eyes come to rest where the two of you are still intimately connected and he sees the small trickle of cum coming out of you from around his softening cock the reality of what just happened comes crashing down on him. He just ejaculated inside of you and he wasn't wearing protection. His eyes widen, "O-oh n-no...I-I didn't...I..." He swallows nervously, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down as he comes up with a plan. He could put you in a seated position which will help let the semen flow out of you then he can use his fingers to try and scoop out the semen that's deeper inside of you and hope that his sperm doesn't take.

He shifts about to pull out of you and start to carry out his plan when another thought crosses his mind...a thought that if anyone else found out about would make him seem like a horrible person. He could try to get as much of his seed out of you OR he could help his sperm along in an attempt to impregnate you. After all, he doesn't have very many years left and this could be his last chance to have a child of his own.

You _did_ say that you wanted him to cum inside of you and you seemed very much aware of what was happening when you said it. He looks down at your beautiful face and sees that you're peacefully sleeping. Images of a child that's a mixture of you and him fill his head. There are so many things that he would do with them: he would take the three of you for picnics in the park. He would watch in pride as his child takes their first steps and say their first word. He would teach both his child and Ichigo how to ride a bike. He swallows again as he continues to imagine spending the rest of his life with you and how happy the two of you would be with your small blended family. He makes up his mind on what to do and rolls you a little more on to your shoulders, keeping your lower body at an angle and holds your legs up in the air. He then tries to wake you up, "(F/N)? My dear? Please wake up...I have something very important I need to discuss with you."

You mumble sleepily, **"I don't care whatcha do as long as it doesn't involve murder."**

Toshinori is confused for a moment but decides that he'll bring the topic up once you wake up and are fully aware of what's going on.

He pulls out of you then puts your legs down on the bed before laying down on the bed beside you. He pulls your (F/C) comforter up over the both of you. You roll over in your sleep and snuggle up against him.He lays there holding you until exhaustion finally takes over and he falls asleep.

**A/N: I had to break this chapter into two chapters because just this one part is over 5000 words. Part 2 is also going to be a lemon, but with Toshinori in his true form. Originally, I planned on making this part a lemon with Shanks and the next part a lemon with Toshi which is the reason for the lust quirk and dust. After that, there was gonna be a whole lot of baby's daddy drama, but since the majority of you lovely readers just wanted a Toshi lemon the plot is going to be much different.**


	11. Lust Quirk (Part 2)

**_Chapter 10: Lust Quirk (Part 2)_**

You are woken up a few hours later at 3:30 by the ringing of a cell phone. You recognize the ringtone as that of your emergency phone and snap awake. The first thing that you see is Toshinori's lean yet muscular chest. You roll over off of his chest and try to sit up, but your entire body aches causing you to let out a soft hiss and lay back down on the mattress. You feel Toshinori shift beside you. He asks, "Are you okay?"

You turn your head to look at him, "I think I'm still a little bit affected by the lust dust."

Toshinori swallows nervously, "(F/N)...I'm...I'm sorry...about last night. I-I don't know what came over me...I-I finished inside of y-you..."

You roll over to face him and look up at his face. There is an expression of guilt and utter shame on his face. You gently kiss his lips before saying, "It's okay, Toshinori. I'm not mad. Whatever happens, happens. Personally, I wouldn't mind being pregnant again...I miss having a little baby to care for." Toshinori's guilt and shame disappear, but he's still worried. You give him another chaste kiss on the lips before rolling back over onto your other side. You try to sit up again, only this time you're successful. You throw your legs over the side of the bed and stand up.

Toshinori sits up in bed then asks, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom and then to get my phone from the living room," you answer him while making your way out of your bedroom and to the bathroom. After you're done urinating, Toshinori; who is now wearing his dark grey boxer briefs; enters the bathroom. You make your way down the small hallway to the living room then over to the coffee table. The emergency phone goes off again and you pick it up from the coffee table before unlocking it then answering. **"Hello, Red."**

"**Ah, you sound so much better, Luv. I hope you know that this incident isn't going to deter me in trying to win your heart."**

"**I had the feeling that it wouldn't."**

Shanks laughs happily, **"Have you seen the news yet?" **

**"No, I've been kinda busy." **

In the background, you can hear Ichigo shout, **"Hi, momma!"**

**"Hi, baby. Are you enjoying your time with your daddy?"**

There's some rustling on the other end before Ichigo's voice comes back much clearer. **"Yep! We're playing Guess Who and eating apple slices!"**

"**That's great! I'm glad that you're having fun."**

Shanks' voice comes back over the phone, **"Turn on the news, Luv. I think that you'll be pleasantly surprised."**

As you're reaching for the remote to the TV, Toshinori walks into the living room. You pick up the remote, turn on the TV, then change the channel to a local news channel. The words Breaking News scrolling across the top of the screen grab both your and Toshinori's attention. A brunette female reporter says, "The villain known as Inari Ōkami has been apprehended today by an unknown hero. Inari Ōkami was found this morning outside of the police station unconscious and bound by quirk suppressing cuffs. Found near the unconscious villain was a crate containing multiple disc-shaped devices meant to be remotely activated. Once activated, the devices release what the local authorities call Lust Dust, which acts very similarly to Inari Ōkami's quirk. Nobody knows which hero is behind the arrest of this villain, but, the facts are, that Inari Ōkami would have caused mass chaos within Musutafu if they hadn't been caught. So to the brave hero or heroine who stopped this dastardly villain...Thank you."

You hear Shanks chuckle on the other end of the line, **"They're calling me a hero, can you believe that?"**

"**You took down Inari Ōkami? Why?"** Toshinori looks over at you, his curiosity peaked.

"**Aw, come on, Luv. You know me. Inari dared to attack someone that I care about so I had to make sure that they learned a lesson."**

You sigh, **"That's incredibly reckless, Red. Did Inari see you? They'll sing like a canary about you to make a deal with the police."**

Shanks laughs, **"Don't worry, I'm not that sloppy. I knocked them out before they even knew they weren't alone."** There's another voice saying something on Shanks' end, but you can't hear what they're saying. **"Ah, thank you, Benn, I almost forgot. There's something about the Lust Dust that the news didn't mention, Luv...The dust is slightly contagious." **

"**The dust is contagious?"** Your eyes dart over to look at Toshinori, worried. Figuring that the tall blonde needs to hear this you put your phone on speaker. **"How contagious? And what are the effects?"**

Shanks' deep voice comes over the speaker, **"Anyone who makes physical contact with you will be under the Lust Dust's influence. The effects only last for a few hours after he stops making physical contact with you, but until he does, he will feel the insatiable urge to knock you up. So, my advice is: don't be silly, make him wrap his willy."**

Your face goes crimson, "**Oh...my...God! Red!! You're on speaker!"** You can hear Shanks' loud laughter coming from the other end of the line.

After you've both calmed down; Shanks from his laughing fit and you from your embarrassment; Shanks says in Japanese, "Hello, Yagi-san."

Toshinori looks surprised and asks, "H-how did you know that I was the one that's with her?"

Shanks chuckles, "Because I know, (F/N). She doesn't jump into bed with just anybody. Hell, it took me four years of flirting and a near-death experience to get her to sleep with me."

You roll your eyes then tell Shanks in order to change the subject, "I want you to behave yourself while Ichigo is with you."

Shanks pretends to sound shocked, "Me? Misbehave around our son? Never!"

You raise an eyebrow even though you know he can't see it, "Then how did he know what a straight flush is, Red?"

He chuckles nervously, "Ah, yes...I may have taught him how to play poker. But I swear that I've never done anything involving my line of work around him."

"Good. And, Red?" He lets out a soft hum, "I'll see you tomorrow...Be careful."

"I always am, Luv. You two be careful as well...if you catch my drift."

The last thing you hear before ending the call is Shanks' joyful laughter. You look at Toshinori again and your eyes meet. "So it was Ichigo's father that captured Inari Ōkami?"

You nod, "Yes."

Toshinori furrows his brow in confusion, "Then why did he turn them in anonymously instead of taking credit for the capture? Hero agencies throughout Japan have been trying to capture this villain."

You sigh then walk over to stand directly in front of Toshinori, your naked body separated from his boxer clad body by only a few inches. "Because, technically, he's a vigilante," you look down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes in fear of seeing disgust in them.

Toshinori's eyes widen slightly at your confirmation of his suspicions. He runs a large hand through his messy mane of hair, "I've suspected something along those lines, but didn't want to push you into admitting it."

"You must hate me now."

He lifts your chin with his index finger and thumb forcing you to look up into his eyes. You're slightly surprised to not see disgust and hate in his beautiful blue eyes, but understanding and love. "I could never hate you. You're the love of my life. I don't care who Ichigo's father is, although I AM curious about how you ended up with a vigilante, I'm willing to wait until you feel comfortable enough to tell me." He leans down and captures your lips with his in a passionate kiss.

You kiss him back and press your body against his, feeling his hard erection rubbing against you from under his boxer briefs. Your pupils are blown wide in arousal as desire pulses in your core. You break the kiss and pull back slightly to look up at his face. His own pupils are blown wide in arousal as well and a low growl involuntarily escapes his lips. You grab his hand that's still griping your chin then start to lead him back to your bedroom. "Come on, Toshi, let's go back to bed for round two."

"I...I don't have...any more time left as All Might," Toshinori tells you sounding ashamed.

You stop suddenly, causing Toshinori to nearly run into you, then you turn around to face him. "That's okay. I was going to get onto you if you tried to transform into your muscular form anyway. I've already had fun with All Might and now I want the real you...my sunflower-Kun." You turn back around and continue walking towards your bedroom making sure to sway your hips in a sexy manner. Toshinori follows behind you like an eager puppy. Once inside, you bend over the end of your bed giving him the perfect view of your glistening womanhood.

You feel Toshinori's hands on your butt cheeks, giving them a gentle squeeze before sliding upwards over your hips, and up along your back. He slides his hands down your back massaging as they go. You let out a pleased sigh as the muscles in your back relax. He moves his hands farther down, gripping your hip with his left while his right go to your sleek opening. He trails his index and middle fingers up and down your slit a few times before inserting them. You cry out loudly in pleasure and slight discomfort due to the size of Toshinori's fingers. He begins to slowly pump his fingers in and out of your pussy. "Mmm, Toshinori...that feels so good." He curls his fingers and rubs against the sweet spot deep inside of you inciting a loud gasp and whimpering moan from you. "Toshinori, please..." He scissors his fingers a couple of times to stretch you out and prepare you for his long, thick dick. He adds a third finger inside of you and continues to piston and curl his fingers. You can feel pleasure beginning to build in your loins and decide to chase it. You rock your hips back to meet the thrusts of his fingers. After a few minutes of this, your legs start to shake as your orgasm is quickly approaching.

All of a sudden, Toshinori pulls his fingers out of you making you whine at the loss. He moves a little away from you to remove his underwear before pressing up against your ass. Leaning down over you he whispers in your right ear, "You're so beautiful, my dear." He then starts to nibble at your ear causing you to moan lightly.

You arch your back in order to mold your body against his. "Toshi...I need you...please."

He stands up and grabs your left hip with his left hand while his right grabs his cock and guides it to your moist lower lips. He rubs the tip up and down your slit a couple of times, using your natural juices as lube. Toshinori then slips inside of you, his long thick cock parting your lower lips and sending pleasure coursing through your body. You moan loudly as he bottoms out inside of you. You feel so pleasantly full stuffed with his cock and you love it. Toshinori grabs your right hip and grips both of your hips tightly. "You feel so wonderful wrapped around me, (F/N)." He slowly withdraws until only the head of his penis is inside then thrusts back into you, causing you to cry out. "So warm," he pulls back out. "And tight," he slams himself back inside, pulling your hips backward to meet his own, burying his cock deep inside your pussy.

The friction caused by the drag of his cock against your walls causes you to moan his name loudly and arch your back slightly. "Toshinori," you moan as he sets a steady pace of thrusting in and out of you. The pace that he sets isn't hurried; his thrusts are strong and deep, but not rushed.

"Fuck...(F/N)...this feels so amazing..." Toshinori's moans and gasps of pleasure mix with yours in a beautiful symphony of passion. He trails his right hand up your back while continuing to pull you back and ramming forward into you harder. His cock drags against all of your sensitive spots, pleasurebegins building up inside of your lower abdomen once again.

He releases your hips in order to trail his hands up your spine resulting in goosebumps breaking out over your body at the sensual touch. He reaches around to grasp both of your bouncing breasts then squeezing them roughly. "Ahh, Toshinori!" You scream his name as he plays with your breasts; first kneading them then gently pinching and twisting the nipples. Toshinori starts to pump faster and harder and you can feel the pressure that has been building in your abdomen reaching its peak. You buck back into him, impaling yourself on his shaft, screaming loudly and fisting your hands in the sheets. "Toshi...I...I'm about to..."

"Not y-yet, please. I want to cum with you...I'm almost t-there, my love. Just a little bit longer."

You nod and tell him, "Anything for you, Toshi." He lets go of your breasts to rest his hands beside yours on the mattress, his torso pressing against your back. Toshinori vocalizes his enjoyment as he continues roughly grinding and thrusting into you. He presses the side of his face against your exposed neck then starts to nip and suck.

"I'm going to cum, (N/N). Cum with me," Toshinori whispers into your ear, his warm breath sending pleasurable shivers down your spine. His hips stutter and his cock twitches inside of you confirming that he is indeed close to cumming. The knot of pleasure in your lower abdomen finally snaps causing your eyes to roll into the back of your head in bliss and you scream his name. Your walls clench and flutter around him, trying to milk him of all of his precious seed. Toshinori moans loudly as he cums along with you, his hot seed pouring into you. You turn your head and capture his lips in a passionate kiss. He returns the kiss with just as much passion and love.

After a few minutes spent coming down from your highs and catching your breaths, Toshinori withdraws his cock from you. A small trickle of your mixed essences escapes from your folds and Toshinori scoops it up with his fingers then shoves it back inside of your pussy. You collapse on top of the bed exhausted, but satisfied. Toshinori stands up straight and starts to walk out of the room. You look over your shoulder, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. I'll be right back, my dear." He leaves and you manage to move yourself up to the head of the bed. You flop over on the right half of your queen-sized bed and wait for Toshinori to return. A couple of minutes pass by before he reappears in the bedroom carrying a bottle of water and a wet washrag. He gently starts to clean up between your legs. Once he's done, he moves over to your side of the bed, unscrews the cap of the water bottle, then holds the bottle up to your mouth.

"Thanks," you say taking the bottle from him and gulping down half of the water. You turn over onto your side to put the bottle on the bedside table as Toshinori climbs into bed. He pulls the covers over the both of you before cuddling up to you and spooning you from behind. You yawn before saying, "Goodnight, Toshi. I love you."

His arms slightly tighten around you, "I love you too, (F/N). Goodnight." You feel him kiss the top of your head before closing your eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.


	12. Important Note About Shanks'Quirk

**_Important Note About Shanks' Quirk_**

I've decided to change Shanks' quirk from a willpower type to a dragon type Kaiju class. Luckily, he hasn't been too involved in the story yet so most of the story remains unchanged with the exception of Shanks' Quirk information in the Story Info chapter and a small paragraph in Chapter 5.

I made the change in the hopes of renewing my interest in this story and hopefully it'll work, but if not I'll put this story up for adoption and look for someone to take over the story.


End file.
